Perdidos en el recuerdo
by ISayPurr
Summary: Naruto siempre está a su lado cuidándolos, pero no es suficiente. Ella quiere saber la verdad para disipar la oscuridad que envuelve aquellos días. Aquellos días que ella no recuerda, aquellos días que todos le ocultan.
1. Chapter 1

Por primera vez desde mi llegada a voy a embarcarme en un proyecto largo con Naruto y espero que me acompañéis a lo largo de esta aventura.

Solo debo hacer una pequeña aclaración: se trata de un universo completamente alterno.

Y, por desgracia, todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Unos ojos azules como el cielo.**

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez y ella empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se encontraba agobiada, muy agobiada y aquel aparato no hacía más que terminar de colmar su paciencia.

Estaba sentada en la mesa del despacho de la casa que había heredado de sus padres, intentando estudiar para un examen final en el que se jugaba su licenciatura mientras su hijo jugaba con un trenecito de madera en el suelo.

― ¡Mamá! ―Le llamó, ella ya tenía la vista clavada en él.- El teléfono está haciendo rin rin ―dijo, con su infantil voz.

― Ya lo sé, cariño ― lo cogió en brazos con dulzura y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, Sora no se separaba del trenecito de madera que Naruto le había regalado.― Mamá está considerando la opción de tirarlo a la basura junto con esas espinacas que tan poco te gustan ― le dedicó una sonrisa y el niño rió entre sus brazos, pero de repente el infantil rostro cambió a una expresión de susto.― ¿Qué pasa, Sora?

― ¡No puedes tirar el teléfono! ―el niño descendió por las piernas de su madre hasta tocar el suelo y corrió en dirección al aparato.

― ¿Sora? ―lo siguió hasta el salón con el ceño fruncido para encontrarse con el niño abrazando el aparato.

― ¡Si lo tiras no podré hablar con el tío Naruto! ― vociferó, la joven madre soltó un suspiro conmovida ante los ojos vidriosos de su hijo.

― Tu tío Naruto viene a verte casi todos los días de la semana ― le consoló con una sonrisa.― Además ― se sentó delante del niño.― Aunque tire el teléfono de casa Naruto sigue teniendo mi número de móvil, y créeme seguramente llamaría mucho ― le revolvió el cabello negro azulino que heredó de ella.

― Entonces puedes tirarlo ― le cedió el teléfono ahora con aire despreocupado.

― Vaya, gracias, querido mío ― dijo ella con sorna mientras levantaba a su hijo y lo abrazaba.

― De nada, mamá ― le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió.

Volvieron al despacho, después de asegurarse que el teléfono estaba desconectado, y depositó a Sora sobre el cómodo sillón rojo que se encontraba debajo de la ventana que se había asegurado de cerrar bien.

Desde la silla del despacho, Hinata observó a su hijo. Sora era pequeño para su edad y pesaba poco para todo lo que comía. Una mata de pelo negro con reflejos azules adornaba su cabecilla, y tenía unos brillantes ojos azules. Siempre se había preguntado de quién había heredado Sora esos hermosos ojos color cielo por los que ella había elegido su nombre.

Apoyó la cara sobre la palma de su mano. Aquella época de su vida estaba bastante borrosa, tan solo recordaba con claridad los nueves meses que había estado embarazada de Sora y acompañada en todo momento por Naruto. Él se había comportado como un padre.

Ese pensamiento la estremeció de arriba abajo.

Llevar el embarazo había sido muy complicado, sobre todo los primeros meses porque no entendía cómo había terminado embarazada de la noche a la mañana y tampoco recordaba lo que había sucedido lo que provocó que al principio rechazara por completo a la criatura que llevaba dentro, nada más tenerlo en sus brazos después del parto se había arrepentido de esos pensamientos.

El embarazo fue avanzando poco a poco, y al no tener ella familia y su mejor amiga estar de viaje de bodas, quien se había encargado de ella quedándose incluso en aquella casa había sido Naruto.

Siempre que había algún problema allí estaba Naruto para solucionarlo y hacerla sentir mejor.

Se recostó sobre la silla clavando la mirada en el techo.

Aquella no era la vida feliz que siempre se había imaginado, había pensado en terminar su carrera, casarse y luego tener un hijo, y sin embargo sus planes habían dado un vuelco de 360º y lo último se convirtió en lo primero de su lista.

Pero ahora las cosas iban a mejorar, ya habían pasado tres años y mañana tenía su último examen para obtener la licenciatura, luego encontraría trabajo y podría darle a Sora todo lo que necesitaba pues aunque era heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna gracias a sus padres, no quería tocar ese dinero y poder invertirlo en el futuro de Sora.

En cuanto a los hombres…

Una llama se encendió en su pecho al pensar en Naruto, pero fue solapada enseguida por una punzada de dolor que la heló de arriba abajo.

Llevaba enamorada de ese hombre desde hacía más de tres años, incluso cuando estaba con Kabuto sus sentimientos habían sido siempre sinceros hacia Naruto. Sin embargo, su vida se había torcido y todos sus sueños se habían hecho pedazos, Kabuto la había destrozado por completo y le había dado un hijo, pero…

Miró a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo, ese niño nunca le recordaba a Kabuto, era difícil saber a qué le recordaban esos ojos azul cielo, esa pureza infantil escondía algo, pero… ¿cómo saberlo? Por más que intentaba recordar lo sucedido nunca lo conseguía, siempre le asaltaba un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Los psicólogos le habían dicho que era por culpa del trauma, que su mente para protegerse había censurado esos recuerdos, guardándolos en algún lugar al que ella no podía acceder.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y la joven pegó un respingo en el sillón de cuero.

― Mamá ― le llamó desde el sillón.― Puerta ― alzó los brazos hacia ella y Hinata cogió a su hijo en brazos.

Salió del despacho y atravesó el corto pasillo hasta llegar a otro pasillo que terminaba en la puerta de la calle. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla y el corazón se le aceleró a la vez que su interior se calmaba.

―_Vaya contradicción_ ―pensó, sonriendo tontamente cuando abrió la puerta.

* * *

Este capítulo ha sido un poco corto, pero espero que los demás sean más largos.

¿Os ha gustado? Ojalá que sí, pero me encantará recibir todo tipo de opiniones.

_Buenos días_ & buenas tardes & **buenas noches**.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo!

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo han leído, que han añadido a favorito, que han mandado review... ¡Son muy amables!

Espero que la continuación les guste.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Vivir en la mismísima contradicción.**

Su día no podía haber empezado peor y eso lo tenía bastante claro.

A las seis de la mañana el condenado teléfono había sonado. ¿Quién era? Su madre, por supuesto, ¿quién iba a ser? Kushina le había llamado para recordarle, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces, que ese fin de semana era el bautizo de Hikari. Quería asegurarse de que no se escaquearía.

¡Estaban a miércoles! La señora Uzumaki le había prometido a su hijo que seguiría recordándoselo hasta que llegase el día y, él lo sabía bien, su madre siempre cumplía sus promesas y no le importaba despertarlo a las 6 de la mañana si con ello llevaba a cabo su cometido a pesar de saber que su hijo nunca faltaría al bautizo de la sobrina que tanto quería, no le haría nunca ese desprecio a la hermana que lo había aguantado durante tantos años. A parte, ¿existía alguna persona en la Tierra capaz de llevarle la contraria a su madre? Estaba seguro que no.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos rubios mientras doblaba la esquina con el coche y se encontraba con un semáforo en rojo. Apagó el motor y se quedó mirando la carretera.

Kushina también había hecho especial hincapié en algo: tenía que llevar acompañante, le gustara o no. En cuanto Kushina Uzumaki había sacado el tema sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando: Hinata Hyuga y su encantador hijo, Sora Hyuga, Hinata no había querido ponerle el apellido del _supuesto_ padre.

Sí, _supuesto_, porque para él el verdadero padre de Sora no era Kabuto. Él sí conocía la verdad de lo que había sucedido en aquellos dos fatídicos días. Pero Hinata no, Hinata ni siquiera sabía la razón del por qué le había sucedido aquello.

Golpeó el volante.

Hinata lo había olvidado todo y por muchos psicólogos que visitara si su mente no quería liberarse no lo haría. Él lo entendía, era una experiencia traumatizante, pero no podía evitar sentirse como el primer día de todo. Cuando por fin había conseguido avanzar las cosas se habían torcido hasta tal punto. Había estado a punto de matar a Kabuto y aunque al final no le hizo falta seguía teniendo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Soltó un suspiro desesperado mientras arrancaba el coche.

Había aguantado tres años con aquella agonía oprimiéndole el pecho, ¿cuánto más? Estaba seguro de que cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con ella más se le notaba, era imposible que no se le notara, pero Hinata nunca había destacado por ser muy perspicaz así que por esa parte no corría peligro. El peligro era esa maldita falta de perspicacia, Hinata nunca se alejaría de él porque ella creía que no había motivos para hacerlo. Naruto sabía que los había y lo sabía muy bien.

Bajó una pequeña cuesta y siguió hasta llegar a un pequeño terreno donde podría aparcar el coche. Cuando salió del vehículo la brisa fresca del mar le golpeó en la cara. Hinata vivía en un buen sitio, no le extrañaba que no quisiera ir a la ciudad a pesar de tener todo más cerca.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y se dirigió al callejón, llegando a la puerta.

La primera vez que había entrado en aquella casa había sido para revivir a una Hinata a punto de caer en una profunda depresión. Estaba todo patas arriba y le había tocado poner orden en una casa femenina cuando apenas era capaz de mantener la suya decente, pero todo era por ella, siempre por ella.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta de acero inoxidable, se oía el ruido del teléfono del interior. Arqueó una ceja sin entender el constante sonido, ¿por qué Hinata no lo cogía? Estaba seguro de que se encontraban en casa. De repente el ruido cesó y Naruto supuso que Hinata por fin habría contestado el teléfono.

Desde que había llegado a la puerta su mano estaba apoyada sobre el timbre, parecía debatirse en un fuero interno entre tocar o no tocar en la casa de aquella mujer. Siempre que iba pasaba lo mismo, nunca sabía si entrar en su vida era bueno para el estado mental en el que se encontraba. Finalmente, el sonido de un leve timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos, había tocado sin darse cuenta, ¡sería posible!

Se le congeló la sangre en las venas cuando oyó los pasos pausados dirigirse hasta la puerta y más aún cuando ésta se abrió y dio paso a una hermosa joven que traía en brazos a un niño pequeño.

* * *

Creo que debo pedir disculpas por la longitud del capítulo, ha vuelto a quedar corto.

Espero que aún así os haya gustado.

La historia avanza lenta, pero segura.

_Buenos días_ & buenas tardes & **buenas noches**.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas de nuevo! ¿Qué tal se encuentran? Espero que no tan agobiados como yo con los exámenes finales universitarios. Si este es el caso, ¡mucha suerte a todos y muchos ánimos! Veréis que con un poco de esfuerzo todo sale bien.

Antes de continuar, muchísimas gracias por las personas que me han dedicado unos minutos de su tiempo en leer e incluso enviarme un comentario, son un amor, en serio.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**El amor más puro del mundo.**

¿Por qué pasaba lo mismo una y otra vez? ¿Por qué cada vez que tocaba en aquella casa sentía que volvía al hogar? ¿Por qué la mirada sonriente de aquella mujer que se encontraba delante de él hacía que, aún con tantos años de práctica, su mente quedara en blanco y su corazón se acelerara con fuerza cada vez que la veía?

― ¡Tío Naruto! ― el niño extendió los brazos hasta él y el rubio pudo salir de su ensoñación.

― ¡Hola, campeón! ― Hinata cedió su hijo al hombre.

Sus brazos se rozaron en el proceso causando que una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de Hinata y se separara de Naruto con un fuerte sonrojo poblando sus mejillas. Él la miró extrañado arqueando las cejas, pero la joven le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. Eran pequeños detalles como aquel los que mantenían la esperanza viva en su corazón; pequeños detalles que significaban que la Hinata de antes aún existía en la mujer que tenía delante.

Naruto la observó, la joven era considerablemente más pequeña que él en cuanto a estatura y llevaba el largo cabello negro con reflejos azules atados en una coleta alta de la que escapaban mechones rebeldes. No tenía puestas las lentillas, sino unas gafas sin montura detrás de las que se adivinaban unos grandes y expresivos ojos blancos con un leve toque violeta que habían recuperado el brillo gracias a aquel niño.

Mientras caminaban hacia el salón Naruto era incapaz de apartar la mirada de Sora. Siempre había tenido el instinto de proteger aquellos ojos azules.

― ¿Tienes que volver a viajar a Verona? ― su voz sonó suave, tímida, como temiendo molestarle.

Naruto dejó a Sora junto a sus juguetes.

― Sí, el fin de semana, por el bautizo de Hikari ― le recordó.

La joven asintió levemente pensativa, ¿cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a la familia de Naruto? Ahogando un suspiro resignado se puso en pie.

― ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

― No, pero sé que vas a ir a prepararlo igual.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los hermosos labios y él se estremeció porque escucharla reír era uno de los mejores regalos que le habían dado aquellos años.

Una vez en la cocina la observó mientras se movía sacando bocadillos y embutido, parecía nerviosa. Si le dieran la oportunidad Naruto podría escribir un libro sobre su amiga, un libro que contaría qué significaba aquel tocamiento nervioso del cabello, aquel juego de manos... pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir con otras personas lo que sabía sobre ella. Esos eran sus pequeños tesoros, sus pequeños secretos.

― ¿Por qué la pregunta, Hina?

Llegó hasta ella cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata intentaba alcanzar un bote de zumo que, definitivamente, no estaba a su alcance. Intentó ayudarla y su pecho chocó contra su espalda, quedó paralizado al instante.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal al oír cómo la llamaba cariñosamente aunque con una pisca de exigencia, y se congeló debajo de él cuando Naruto se puso detrás de ella cuan alto era para coger el bote de zumo. Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo fue atravesado por aquella electricidad y se quedó en blanco al sentir el amplio y trabajado pecho de él contra su pequeña y delicada espalda.

El hombre maldijo por lo bajo mientras agarraba el zumo y se retiraba de nuevo a la silla de la cocina, dejándolo al lado de ella. No sabía qué odiaba más: si el poco autocontrol que tenía o el hecho de tener autocontrol.

― Gracias ― dijo, con un hilo de voz agarrando el zumo y sacando tres vasos del mueble.

Hinata metió las cosas que iba a llevar para el salón en una cesta y luego los dos fueron allí donde Sora esperaba jugando tranquilo con su tren de madera y algunas figuras de héroes famosos de la tele.

― No has respondido a mi pregunta ― le recordó, sentándose en el sillón, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y la cara sobre las manos.

― Ah, es porque… bueno… ― jugaba incómoda con sus manos.― Neji quiere pasarse por aquí este fin de semana.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, Hinata adoraba a su primo, la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo aparte de Sora, claro. Supuso que el problema estaba en que junto con Neji llegaría Tenten y sus dos hijas gemelas y... eran la familia perfecta. Hinata los adoraba, los amaba con locura, pero la llenaban de tristeza y melancolía. Naruto lo entendía, conocía los sueños rotos de Hinata que aún estaban guardados en algún cajón en lo más profundo de su corazón, rotos.

― Sabes que estás invitada al bautizo de mi sobrina, ¿verdad? ― Al mencionar aquellas palabras Hinata subió el rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron.― Me ha llamado mi madre esta mañana, y créeme cuando digo esta mañana es muy de mañana ― añadió molesto.

― Sabes que tu madre te adora ― los ojos de ella se enternecieron.

― Ya, se nota que no eres tú a quien ha despertado cuando mejor estaba durmiendo – se acarició las sienes.

― ¿Soñabas algo, Naruto? ― preguntó entre risas con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, amaba todas las facetas de aquella mujer. Era irresistible el cómo pasaba de una personalidad tímida a otra mordaz; esa chica valía mucho y él había perdido la oportunidad de tenerla hace tres años.

― Soñaba contigo.

Bueno, no era mentira, Hinata formaba parte de cada una de las fantasías de su cruel mente.

Aunque al decir aquellas palabras le pareció que en los ojos níveos de ella se producía un sobresalto, una hermosa sonrisa divertida surcó su rostro y rió.

― Seguramente estarías soñando con la paliza a caballo que te voy a dar cuando vayamos a la granja de tus padres.

Entonces subió la vista de golpe apartándola de Sora y la miró con la ilusión danzando en los que siempre fueron unos traviesos e inquietos ojos azules. Hinata a veces se preguntaba si su amigo se había visto obligado a madurar por su causa.

― ¿Vas a venir? ― intentó que su voz no reflejara la ilusión y el alivio que sentía por no tener que dejarla sola todo el fin de semana.

Hinata entonces empezó a dudar, ¿pero qué mal podría hacerle? Le sentaría bien ir con Sora a ver a los padres de Naruto. Intentó disimular una tierna sonrisa: la familia de Naruto siempre la había tratado como una más. Sin embargo, los Uzumaki vivían en Verona y ellos en Atenas, así que tendrían que coger un avión y no estaba segura de que Sora aguantara el viaje de ida y vuelta.

― Creo que es muy pronto para que Sora viaje por primera vez – admitió con un leve sonrojo, no quería separarse de su niño, Sora ya era mayor para viajar y Naruto lo sabía.

― Podríamos dejarlo con alguien ― aventuró, vio la desaprobación en los ojos de ella.― Creo que Sakura es una buena opción aunque el teme de Sasuke la esté rondando todo el día.

― Naruto, es normal que la ronde, es su marido.

Naruto hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano al hablar de su mejor amigo.

― Solo vamos a estar tres días fuera. Además, podrás llamarlo siempre que quieras y Sora podrá jugar con Kairi.

― Él a los trenes y ella a las muñecas ― sonrió suavemente.

― Las muñecas siempre pueden viajar en tren ― Naruto sonrió.― Además, creo que después de estar cuatro meses estudiando como una loca y de quitarte mañana el examen final de encima, te mereces unas vacaciones.

― Y qué mejor sitio que Verona, uno de los lugares más románticos del mundo y con tanta belleza histórica, ¿no? ― se inclinó hacia delante.

― Pues mira, esa también es una gran ventaja.

― De acuerdo, hablaré con Sakura mañana ― miró el reloj.― Ahora estará con Kairi en clase de danza y llegarán tarde a casa ― luego se viró hacia su hijo y lo cogió en brazos.― Mi amor, mami va estar con tío Naruto unos días fuera, te vas a quedar con tía Sakura, ¿te parece bien?

― ¿Y podré jugar con Kairi tres días seguidos? ― la ilusión se leía en los ojos del niño.- ¿Y con tío Sasuke al béisbol?

― Sí, mi amor, el lunes iré a recogerte y volveremos a casa, ¿vale?

El niño sonrió en respuesta.

Naruto se recostó sobre los cojines y observó el amor que expulsaban los ojos de Hinata cuando se trataba de su hijo, un hijo nacido en un suceso catastrófico. Aunque Sora fuera una criatura inocente sin culpa ninguna de lo que le sucedió a su madre, Naruto sospechaba que Hinata no lo amaba solo por eso. Hinata tenía que sospechar algo, ese niño no se parecía en nada a Kabuto.

― _Pero, ¡maldita sea! ¿A quién se parece? _

― Naruto, ¿estás bien?

Naruto volvió a la realidad y dio un leve respingo aunque no lo demostró en ninguna facción de su rostro ni músculo de su cuerpo, Hinata había dejado a Sora de nuevo sobre la alfombra con un bocadillo en las manos y se había acercado a él, inclinándose hasta tocar su aura. Al alzar el rostro, quedaron a escasa distancia.

El joven notó en cada músculo de su cuerpo la necesidad de coger aquel rostro entre sus manos y devorar esos labios que lo volvían loco, cubrirlos y alimentarlos para quitarles el hambre de aquellos tres años.

Hinata no había vuelto a estar con nadie. Lo cual, para él, había sido un egoísta, pero gran alivio.

― Sí, tan sólo estaba pensando.

― ¿En qué? ― preguntó curiosa, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo... ¡Cómo le gustaría que aquella sonrisa fuese por él, y solo para él! Bueno, con Sora la compartiría.

Varios mechones escaparon de detrás de su oreja y cayeron por su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas a Naruto en la mejilla, alzó una mano y cogió ese mechón enredándolo en su dedo. Por dicho acto, ella se sonrojó, él sabía de primera mano el placer que le provocaba que le acariciaran el pelo.

― En el amor que le tienes a tu hijo ― contestó sincero.

― Fue fruto del amor, es normal que al amor se le corresponda con amor ― dijo ella con un suspiro.

― Hina, Sora nació de… ― la miró extrañado, enredando más el mechón en su dedo y haciendo que ella tuviera que acercarse más a su rostro para que no le doliera.

― Lo sé. Sí. Tienes razón, no me hagas caso ― ella sonrió, pero esa vez no fue de verdad, él notó en los ojos de ella una duda inmensa cuando se alejó de él.

Y empezó a jugar con el mismo mechón con el que había estado jugando él.

¿Cómo explicarle que tenía dudas de su propio hijo? ¿Cómo explicarle que el amor que le tenía no podía ser tan solo porque fuera una criatura encantadora? Ella tenía sospechas, no recordaba bien aquella semana, podría haber hecho muchas cosas antes de aquella noche.

¿Tener un hijo con otro era una opción?

Él volvió a incorporarse, no era posible que Hinata recordase nada de ellos dos. La hermosa y alegre Hinata no podía estar tratando de revivir aquellos días con lo que le había costado superarlos. Aunque a él le doliera, ella estaba mejor sin recordar nada.

- Naruto, ¿de qué quieres el bocadillo?

Y en lo que él trataba de luchar contra la angustia que invadía su pecho por años de amor no correspondido, Hinata había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, de verdad que lo espero.

Creo que ha quedado un pelín más largo... ¡Yuhú!

Espero ansiosa vuestra opinión.

_Buenos días_ & buenas tardes & **buenas noches**.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen y me dejan comentarios!

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Un paso inseguro no significa caer.**

Mientras el profesor repartía las hojas del examen Hinata golpeaba la mesa suavemente con el bolígrafo. Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado. Soltó aire y trató de respirar hondo, se había preparado. Tenía veinticinco años y estaba completamente preparada para terminar ya la carrera y empezar a trabajar, reunir dinero y darle a su hijo todo lo que necesitase y más.

Se propuso pensar en algo tranquilo y se sonrojó: adoraba cuando Naruto le acariciaba el pelo. Un estremecimiento de placer le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en aquellas grandes manos tocándola.

Cuando el profesor le dio la hoja del examen, ella volvió a la cruda realidad.

Le echó una ojeada por encima.

Venga, ella era capaz.

Una hora y media más tarde Naruto daba toquecitos al volante, ya había agotado todas las opciones con las que podía matar el tiempo. El coche de Hinata estaba en el taller así que no le había quedado más remedio que llevarla a la universidad. Tampoco es que le molestase, el problema era que no había muerto de aburrimiento de milagro.

No sabía quién lo estaba pasando peor: si ella que estaba terminando de hacer el examen o él que no había tenido nada en lo que invertir el tiempo para poder pensar en otra cosa. Tan concentrado estaba en si debía llamar a Sasuke para molestarlo un rato que no notó cuando Hinata abrió la puerta y entró, dando un portazo. El ruido del golpe lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

― ¿Naruto? ― le llamó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

― Hina, ¿cuándo has…? ― La sonrisa de ella lo interrumpió.― ¿Qué tal el examen?

― ¡Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Ha sido perfecto! ¡He cogido el bolígrafo, desquiciado hasta que me entregó la hoja y cuando lo hizo solo tuve que pensar en…! ― Se detuvo de golpe, no podía decirle que para tranquilizarse había pensado en él.― ¡Dios, Naruto, eres mi amuleto de la suerte! ― y lo abrazó.

Sorprendido por el gesto y notando un poco de calor en sus mejillas, pasó los brazos por la cintura de ella y la apretó contra él, sintiendo el cuerpo de Hinata adaptarse al suyo. Tuvo que ser dueño del poco control que le quedaba para no pensar en los pechos femeninos que se apretaban contra el suyo, ni en el cálido aliento que le hacía leves cosquillas en el cuello. Algo en su interior se exaltó cuando bajó la vista y vio un precioso tanga de encaje negro saliendo traviesamente del pantalón. Maldijo internamente y notó la excitación extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Hinata se sentía segura entre sus brazos, a pesar de todas las dudas que él le causaba, allí era donde mejor se sentía. El calor que le recorría al tener aquellos brazos rodeándola le demostraba que ella aún podía amar, y era Naruto quien lo causaba. Notó la mano izquierda del joven moreno pasando a su cabeza, acarició su cabello, tal y como ella lo había recordado en el examen. Si le quedaba alguna parte del cuerpo fría, acababa de calentarse. Hinata fue consciente de la excitación que aquel pausado movimiento le causaba… y sintiéndose culpable levantó la cara y se alejó de él.

Sintiendo como si una parte de sí mismo se alejara de él, vio que Hinata se separaba para verlo a los ojos.

― Creo que es hora de volver a casa ― dijo, con voz suave.

Él no pudo contestar y simplemente asintió mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

Parecía molesto, ella se preguntó si había hecho bien y soltó un pequeño suspiro, intranquila ante esa posibilidad.

Pero él no la amaba, ¿quién la amaría teniendo en cuenta lo que le pasó? El sentimiento de amargura le llenó el pecho y nuevamente la atravesó la punzada de dolor. Estar tan cerca de Naruto solo le haría daño y no quería que él se enterase, podría perderlo para siempre.

Hinata vio por el rabillo del ojo la casa de los padres de Kabuto y de repente una idea cruzó su mente, ayudaría al proyecto que se estaba planteando.

― ¡Naruto! ― Él la miró, ella notó un deje de oscuridad en su azulina mirada que la estremeció entera y le hizo arrepentirse de lo que le iba a pedir.― ¿Puedes aparcar por aquí?

En menos de dos minutos Naruto había aparcado en la misma acera, miró a donde miraba ella y chasqueó la lengua con bastante molestia, la casa de Kabuto.

― Hace tiempo que no veo a Nonô y a Kai ― ella se encogió de hombros y salió del coche sintiendo la mirada de él clavada en su espalda.

Llegó hasta el pórtico y tocó el timbre.

Naruto resopló una y otra vez, ¿por qué se le había antojado ir a ver a los padres de Kabuto precisamente hoy? Además, normalmente siempre se quejaba y se deprimía por tener que ir a visitarlos, no iba más de una vez al mes y aquella ya era la segunda. Sentía que Hinata le ocultaba algo, y debía admitir que odiaba que ella tuviera secretos con él.

Le dio tal golpe al volante que la pita del coche sonó, vio como Hinata pegaba un respingo asustada y se viraba para mirarlo, él le devolvió la mirada.

¡Saltaban chispas por dios! ¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta o qué?

El contacto visual se rompió cuando Nonô apareció por la puerta de la casa. Ella se dio la vuelta y él tuvo una buena visión de su trasero, sintió el calor que nacía en su cuerpo y se obligó a alejar la mirada hasta que atravesó la puerta de la casa.

― Siento venir sin avisar, Nonô ― dijo ella, apenada mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo de la gran casa.

― No importa, querida, sabes que eres bienvenida ― la mujer le pasó el brazo por el hombro y le dio un cálido abrazo.― ¡Kai, querido, es Hinata!

Por las escaleras de caracol apareció un corpulento hombre, Hinata se estremeció, Kabuto era la viva imagen de su padre.

― ¡Hinata! ― Él también le abrazó a modo de saludo, ella sonrió entre los brazos del hombre, recordando la etapa en la que no podía acercarse a él por el miedo que le provocaba su gran tamaño y el parecido con su hijo.― ¿Qué se te ofrece, pequeña? ― le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza y ella soltó una leve risa.

― Venía a pediros un pequeño favor aprovechándome un poco de lo buenos que habéis sido conmigo desde siempre.

La pareja de adultos se miró entre ellos extrañados, no podían llegar a imaginarse qué era lo que había movido a aquella joven desde su casa en plena Atenas hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

― Dinos, querida, estaremos encantados de ayudarte ― se sentaron juntos en un sillón doble y ella enfrente de ellos, enlazando las manos con nerviosismo.

― Quería saber si podríais prestarme una foto de Kabuto de cuando tenía tres años ― ya lo había soltado, se tomó el lujo de levantar la mirada y ver la expresión que había en el rostro de los adultos al oír su extraño pedido.

Y fue como observar un cuadro de Picasso:

Nonô tenía la confusión pintada en la cara y Kai un gesto de horror seguramente por recordarle al pobre y buen hombre el hijo que los había traicionado de aquella forma.

― Querida, ¿por qué deseas guardar una foto de nuestro hijo? ― se removió un poco incómoda en el sillón.

― Porque, Nonô, no recuerdo aquellos días, los psicólogos dicen que es a causa del trauma ― ellos asintieron. Enlazó otra vez los dedos de sus manos.― Pero estoy segura de que os habéis dado cuenta de que vuestro nieto… ―tomó aire, si se estaba equivocando aquello podía ser considerado una blasfemia.― No se parece a Kabuto. En nada.

Los adultos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada extraña, Hinata no supo interpretarla.

― Si te somos sinceros, Hinata ― Kai cogió las manos de su esposa entre las suyas y las apretó con cariño, Hinata sintió ternura y una envidia sana.― Ya lo sospechábamos.

Eso la tomó completamente desprevenida, ellos vieron la sorpresa en su rostro y se permitieron sonreír suavemente.

― Pequeña, desde el instante en el que diste a luz y pudimos ver al niño… como madre de Kabuto puedo decirte que supe desde el primer instante en el que vi a Sora que no era de mi hijo.

― Pero entonces, ¿de quién es hijo Sora, Nonô, de quién?

Los padres de Kabuto sintieron compasión por Hinata, pero no podían decirle lo que sabían puesto que la trastornaría por completo.

― Creemos saber la posible respuesta a esa pregunta, Hinata, pero no podemos decírtelo porque tienes que recordarlo tú misma. Los psicólogos nos advirtieron de que podríamos crearte un problema si tu mente no acepta bien la información.

― Lo único que podemos decirte es que estabas muy enamorada, Hinata, amabas a ese hombre con todo tu ser, pero mi hijo te presionó tanto que al final accediste a salir con él, estabas cansada: tus padres y tu hermana acababan de fallecer en aquel accidente y no tenías ni paciencia ni ganas, además te sentías rechazada por el hombre al que querías ― el corazón de Hinata dio un salto en su pecho.

― ¿Y no os sentís desilusionados? Porque vuestro nieto en realidad no lo sea…

― Querida nuestra, nosotros respecto a eso pensamos dos cosas: la primera que ese niño al que consideramos nieto lo sigue siendo y lo seguirá siendo por siempre porque nosotros lo hemos visto crecer y te hemos ayudado a criarlo – Hinata asintió, recordando aquellos días en el materno cuando Nonô y Kai iban a visitarla y le traían regalos para ella y para el niño. Sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz y parpadeó, la emoción le había producido ganas de llorar.― Y la segunda es que nos alegramos de que realmente no sea nieto nuestro ― ella arqueó las cejas.― No por lo que estás pensando, sino porque pensamos que si realmente lo fuera cada vez que lo miraras recordarías lo que te sucedió y a quien te lo hiso. Si lo has superado tan deprisa, Hinata, es porque ese niño es seguramente hijo de la persona que realmente amabas.

― Nonô, Kai ― se levantó del sillón y los abrazó, los adultos rieron al notar los leves sollozos que sacudían el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata.― Muchas gracias por todos estos años, muchas gracias ― las lágrimas caían por ambas mejillas, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios.― No sé qué hubiera hecho sin vuestra comprensión.

― Nosotros estamos aquí para ti, querida, te conocemos desde hace muchos años. Te vimos nacer, eres como una hija más para nosotros ― a Nonô también se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

― Mientras vosotras os desahogáis llorando con recuerdos tan emotivos, yo voy a buscar esa foto. Vengo enseguida.

Cuando Kai salió del salón, Nonô soltó una carcajada, Hinata le miró extrañada.

― No quería que lo viéramos llorar.

Hinata sonrió también.

O salía ya de la casa o derribaba la puerta y se la llevaba a la fuerza. Barajando esas posibilidades estaba Naruto mientras miraba la puerta de la casa como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

Se recostó sobre el cristal y miró a un punto perdido en la nada mientras recordaba. Él y Sasuke habían sido los mejores amigos de Kabuto, él le había entregado a la mujer que amaba, había disfrutado de ella como él nunca lo haría y se atrevió a traicionarla y a herirla.

Claro que después Kabuto había recibido de una manera u otra su castigo: había muerto en un accidente de tráfico debido a las drogas y al alcohol que consumió después de aquella noche. De todas formas, de no haber muerto así, él mismo habría ido a matarlo con sus propias manos.

El móvil sonó y dio un brinco, buscando con torpeza el aparato.

― Dime, teme.

Escuchó un chasquido al otro lado del aparato por el mote. Un gesto melancólico se coló en su rostro. Llevaban juntos desde los doce años y desde los doce años se llamaban así.

― _Dobe, ¿dónde diantres estás?_ ― el mal humor se adivinaba en cada una de sus palabras.

― Hinata quiso pasar hoy a ver a los padres de Kabuto.

Silencio al otro lado.

― _¿Perdona?_

― Yo tampoco lo entiendo, teme, así que no me hagas pensar más de la cuenta.

― _Oh, no sabía que tú hicieras eso._

― Sasuke, ¿estás gastando saldo para molestarme? ― preguntó, masajeando el puente de su nariz.

Escuchó un suspiro agotado.

― _Estoy esperando a que Kairi salga del colegio._

― Vamos, que estás aburrido.

― _Algo así, dobe, algo así._

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta despidiéndose del matrimonio, Nonô y Kai lo saludaron con la mano y una sonrisa y él les respondió con el mismo gesto mientras se despedía de Sasuke.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal?

Creo que más tarde subo otro capítulo.

Muchas gracias de antemano.

_Buenos días_ & buenas tardes & **buenas noches**.


	5. Chapter 5

Tal y como prometí aquí tengo el segundo capítulo de hoy.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Sentir culpabilidad sin ser culpable.**

Hinata caminó hacia el coche mientras guardaba algo en el bolso. Naruto arqueó una ceja, tendría que registrar ese bolso. Cuando abrió la puerta y se sentó en su asiento la alegría había vuelto al rostro femenino.

― ¿Puedo saber el motivo de esta repentina visita? ―no quería que Hinata lo notara, pero no pudo disimular la molestia que tintaba su voz.

― Algún día ―respondió, clavando sus ojos perla en los zafiros de Naruto.― ¿Por qué pareces molesto conmigo? ― la alegría se esfumó y dio paso a una mueca de confusión.

― No estoy molesto contigo ― aunque había suavizado la voz ella no se dejó disuadir, eran demasiados años y él no podía engañarla... no esa vez, al menos.― No te entiendo, no me gusta que me ocultes cosas y…

― ¿Y? ― le incitó.

― ¿Por qué pareces de repente tan interesada en Kabuto? ― soltó, así, tan bruto como sonaba.

― Yo no estoy interesada en Kabuto ― al final y al cabo era la verdad.

― ¿No? ¿Y por qué has venido hoy aquí cuando normalmente hay que estar encima de ti para que los visites, Hinata? ― estaba enfadado y Hinata lo sintió en cada una de las células de su cuerpo, adoraba aquel brillo de enfado en los ojos de él, era como si la penetrara con furia y le dejara a su paso un calor inmenso.

― Esto es algo que tengo que hacer, Naruto ― dijo con voz persuasiva.

― ¿Pero por qué me estás dejando a mí fuera, Hina?

Hinata se extrañó al notar decepción, derrota y pesar en su tono de voz.

Naruto puso en marcha el coche y arrancó.

Hinata se dedicó a observarlo mientras conducía.

Naruto era un peligro para la mente y el cuerpo: en primer lugar, estaban aquellos hermosos ojos azules que cada vez que la miraba parecían examinarla profundamente, y ella se sentía desnuda lo que provocaba que un calor la llenara por dentro acompañado de pensamientos nada propios de una señorita decente como ella lo era; en segundo lugar, si seguía bajando su campo de visión se llenaba con unos brazos fuertes y un pecho igual de trabajado, adoraba esos brazos. En resumen, Naruto era una tortura para ella. En realidad, para ella y para la mitad del sector femenino con el que se cruzaran. Tuvo que evitar una risa al recordar el efecto que causaban Naruto y Sasuke juntos cuando iban a recoger a Kairi y a Sora.

― No te estoy dejando fuera, Naruto, pero si lo descubrieras creo que me odiarías y pensarías mal de mí ― arrastró las palabras mientras miraba a través del cristal.

Él se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata parecía muy lejana, la expresión de sus ojos era ausente y su rostro en sí parecía triste.

― Yo no podría pensar nunca algo así sobre ti, Hinata, somos amigos desde hace años, muchos años déjame recalcar. Además, si realmente hicieras algo, no habría nada que yo no pudiera perdonarte.

― ¿Por qué, Naruto? ― le preguntó suavemente, volviendo a mirarle, era como un imán.

― Porque eres tú, Hinata, porque eres tú ― respondió con un suspiro pesado.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué significaba aquello una melodía empezó a salir de su bolso, con prisa revolvió hasta encontrarlo y contestó.

― Diga ― su voz salió ronca y carraspeó un poco.

― _¿Hina? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu voz?_ ― Una voz femenina la interrogó.

― Nada, Sakura, nada ― rió un poco.― ¿Qué pasa?

― _Eso debería preguntarlo yo, me has dejado una llamada perdida._

― Oh, cierto ― miró a Naruto antes de responder.― ¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?

― _Depende_ – respondió divertida.

― ¿Te importaría quedarte con Sora? ― preguntó con algo de temor.

― _¿Ah?_ ― la exclamación de sorpresa fue tal que Hinata alejó un poco el móvil.

― Este fin de semana es el bautizo de la sobrina de Naruto…

― _Ah, claro, entiendo_ ― la interrumpió, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que aquella voz era pura picardía.

― Y tendría que quedarme todo el fin de semana en Italia, volvería el lunes, ¿crees que puedas sobrevivir tú sola con esos dos diablos?

― _Querida, a esas fieras las domo yo con mis dulces._

― Sakura, eres perversa.

― _Bueno, quizás prefieres que Sasuke le enseñe esgrima a Sora..._

― ¡NO! – gritó escandalizada escuchando las carcajadas de Sakura y notando la mirada extrañada de Naruto.- Que tu marido aleje esas cosas de mi niño, Sakura.

― _Hina, sabes que Sasuke adora a Sora, tiene pensado enseñarle esgrima y defensa personal cuando tenga dieciséis años..._

― Definitivamente, ya hablaremos de ello en su momento ― comentó agotada, no podía con Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke.― Por cierto, me gustaría pedirte otro favor.

― _Claro, lo que quieras._

― Pero, ¿podría llamarte más tarde? ― preguntó, mirando de reojo a Naruto y sintiendo la culpa corroer su conciencia.

― _Hasta después entonces_ ― y colgó.

Hinata guardó el móvil dentro del bolso.

― ¿Se puede hacer cargo de Sora?

― Sí, dice que piensa domarlo con dulces ― aquello le hizo sonreír y Hinata se maravilló con aquella sonrisa tan sensual y propia de él.

― Tendrás que llevarlo al dentista después de este fin de semana.

Ella río.

Le encantaba observarlo, era tan varonil y tenía un aura tan fuerte que la volvía loca. Pero las palabras de Nonô y de Kai daban vueltas continuamente en su cabeza, ¿había amado a otra persona que no era Naruto? No, estaba segura de ello, en su corazón no había cabida para nadie más incluso cuando había intentado hacerle un hueco a Kabuto había fracasado, su amor era todo para Naruto.

Pero entonces…

No, simplemente no podía ser, él se lo diría. O quizás no, Nonô y Kai le habían explicado por qué ellos no se lo decían. ¿Tendría él los mismos motivos?

― ¿En qué piensas? ― la observó de reojo un momento y luego volvió a clavar los ojos en la carretera.

― En Italia ― se recostó sobre el asiento.

― Hace tiempo que no vas.

― Años. Estoy deseando ver el Muro de Julieta ― recordaba vagamente que en su época adolescente había ido a dejar una carta al muro donde se encontraba la casa de Julieta Capuleto y donde Romeo se había arrodillado para cortejarla.

La cima de sus pasiones: Verona y William Shakespeare en una misma frase. Había tenido que estudiarlo durante sus cuatro años de carrera, y había desarrollado un amor platónico por el autor muerto, recordarlo le hacía gracia pues había habido un tiempo en el que Naruto había acabado hasta la coronilla de Romeo y Julieta.

* * *

Cortito otra vez... ay, no tengo remedio.

¿Qué tal?

Prometo que dentro de poco habrá más acción entre ellos.

_Buenos días_ & buenas tardes & **buenas noches**.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola, queridos/as lectores/as!

Muchas gracias por todos los seguimientos, favoritos y comentarios. Sobre todo, dar las gracias a Lady Whistledown por avisarme de mi error seguramente ocasionado por la cantidad de historias que estoy escribiendo. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

**Dicen que en la ignorancia está la felicidad, pero a veces necesitamos respuestas.**

Nada más llegar a casa había dejado todas sus cosas en el vestíbulo, cogiendo tan solo la foto y yendo a buscar los álbumes de su hijo. Se había acostado sobre el sillón a los pies de la gran ventana y con un plato de galletas y un chocolate caliente intentaba, sin ningún éxito, encontrar un escaso parecido entre Kabuto y Sora.

Por supuesto, pensaba devorando la séptima galleta, no había ni un ápice de parecido entre los dos. Ni siquiera en la diminuta nariz de Sora y la grande de Kabuto. Soltó un resoplido de frustración, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

Pensó en el grupo de amigos que había tenido en la infancia: Sakura, Sasuke, Kabuto y Naruto.

Nunca había pensado en Sasuke de aquella manera, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Luego estaba Kabuto, a quien había conocido poco después de conocer a Naruto. Pero era imposible, no podía haber sido con nadie del grupo.

Se obligó a sonreír aunque más bien le salió una mueca. Entonces, recordó lo que iba a pedirle a Sakura. Se giró y cogió el teléfono marcando el número del trabajo de su mejor amiga.

― Doctora Sakura, buenas tardes ― la voz profesional de Sakura la hizo sonreír.

― _Como se nota que estás tan ocupada que ni siquiera miras el número de quienes te llaman._

La doctora saltó en la silla al reconocer la voz de su mejor amiga, y sonrió ante sus palabras. Cogió el teléfono mejor y apartó varios informes de su escritorio.

― ¿Qué tal el examen? ― le preguntó, recostándose sobre la silla para descansar un poco el cuello.

― _¡Oh, estupendo!_ ― la voz a través del auricular sonaba alegre pero también había una pisca de ansiedad que Sakura notó.

― ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Hina? ¿Es esta la segunda llamada que me prometiste?

― _Sí, verás…_ ― se quedó en silencio, Sakura arqueó una ceja mientras esperaba.― _¿Tienes en el hospital muestras de sangre del último análisis de Sora?_

Debía admitir que, entre todas las cosas que pensaba que Hinata podía decirle, aquella no estaba entre ellas. Carraspeó un poco ante la sorpresa, ella era la pediatra de Sora de modo que sacó el expediente del niño y lo ojeó por encima en busca de los resultados del último análisis.

― Sí, le sacamos un pequeño tubo por si había alguna emergencia y no pudiéramos extraérsela, ¿por qué? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Sora?

― _Sí. Bueno, ¡no! Es decir…_ - Sakura notó como de la boca de su amiga escapaba una maldición.― _Sakura, creo que Sora no es hijo de Kabuto._

Al escuchar esa frase salir de los labios de Hinata notó como el arrepentimiento por la culpa manaba de su interior, le zumbó la cabeza y se tuvo que obligar a pensar en una respuesta. ¡Claro que Sora no era hijo de Kabuto! ¿Cómo podía esa dulzura de niño ser hijo de un mal hombre como lo fue Kabuto?

― Espera ― no era posible que Hinata haya recordado, se dijo.― ¿Por qué sospechas eso?

― _Sakura, tengo en mis manos una foto de Kabuto con la edad que tiene mi hijo ahora y no se parecen en nada._

― Quizás se parece a ti.

― _No, Sakura, lo único que Sora heredó de mí fue mi color de pelo y mi piel._

― ¿Y quién piensas que es el padre? ― sospechaba lo que Hinata iba a contestar, se lo olía, por alguna extraña razón esa duda había nacido en la mente de su amiga.

― _Bueno, no estoy segura_ ― volvió a dudar y soltó un suspiro.― _He estado pensando en el grupo de antes._

Sakura sintió un escalofrío que la recorría entera, ese grupo se había roto por el daño que Kabuto le había hecho a Hinata, había sido suficiente para romperlos, él había traicionado el lazo que los unía.

― _Sasuke es imposible que sea el padre por motivos realmente muy obvios _― oyó una risa desde el otro lado del teléfono y Sakura sonrió también.― _De manera que si Kabuto no es, solo puedo pensar en una persona…_

― Naruto ― terminó Sakura por ella.

― _Exacto_.

― ¿Lo que quieres es que haga una prueba de ADN? ― Hinata era una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido nunca, pensar en una prueba de ADN era muy típico en ella sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su segunda especialidad en medicina era la biología, ella hacía pruebas de ADN en el laboratorio cuando Ino y Shizune estaban muy ocupadas.

― _Sí, ese es el favor que te tenía que pedir_ ― su voz sonaba arrepentida, probablemente pensaba que estaba haciendo algo malo.

Se incorporó y miró la foto que estaba sobre su mesa, había sido tomada el día de su boda con Sasuke y en ella salían Naruto y Hinata juntos. Él riendo y ella con el ramo que había atrapado cuando Sakura lo lanzó. En aquella época Hinata estaba embarazada de 8 meses. Miró con ternura la barriga de la joven, donde Sora crecía sano y fuerte. Vio el rostro repleto de amor de Hinata mientras hablaba con Naruto. Al lado de Naruto estaba Sasuke y al lado de Hinata estaba ella posando para el fotógrafo que ellos dos habían visto y los otros no. Era una foto muy tierna, y en ella se veía a la Hinata que había salido adelante, a la Hinata que había sido más fuerte que nunca.

― De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero que sepas que me debes una muy grande ― escuchó un gritito de júbilo al otro lado del auricular.― Pero, Hina ― llamó la atención de la joven.― ¿Qué harás si sale negativo?

― _Aceptar que buscar parecidos no es lo mío y es hijo de Kabuto_ ― respondió resignada.

― ¿Y si es positivo?

― _Entonces supongo que tendría que tener una larga conversación con Naruto._

― Este fin de semana tenéis bastante tiempo para hablar ― su voz sonó pícara.

― _¡Sakura!_ ― La regañó su amiga.

― Vale, vale ― rió, para luego adoptar otra vez su seriedad profesional.― Pero ahora en serio, Hina, aprovecha para hablar con él y ya que estamos podrías decirle acerca de tus sentimientos.

― _Créeme, no estoy tan loca como piensas_ ― en su voz había horror.

― Hinata, ¿cuántos años son ya? Incluso estando con Kabuto estabas enamorada de él.

― _Sí, Sakura, pero no quiero estropear lo que tenemos ahora._

― ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo vas a estropear en lugar de mejorarlo?

― _Que no soy propensa a los golpes de suerte. Nos vemos, Sakura_ ― colgó.

Sakura se quedó un instante con el teléfono en la oreja, divagando entre los recuerdos de aquellos días.

Se echó de nuevo hacia atrás.

Recordó el día que conocieron a Naruto. Habían ido juntas a un seminario para conseguir créditos para la universidad, ellas estaban en su último año de instituto y él en el segundo de universidad. El tercer día del seminario, Hinata llegó tarde y se tuvo que sentar en la fila con los universitarios, justo al lado de él. Al final del seminario, su amiga se había reunido con ella sonrojada a más no poder y hablando del atractivo chico que había conocido.

Naruto no tardó en unirse al grupo, quedaban a menudo y pasaban muchos ratos juntos. Y ella notaba durante esas tardes cómo los ojos de Hinata se llenaban cada vez más de amor, pero había un gran problema: Kabuto, cuya insistencia con Hinata conllevó a que ella se aburriera y comenzara a salir con él.

No fue la mejor etapa para Hnata, sus padres y su hermana pequeña acababan de fallecer y su noviazgo con Kabuto no era, ni de lejos, el mejor del mundo. Además, se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Hinata amaba a Naruto.

A la misma vez que Hinata comenzó con Kabuto, Naruto empezó a salir con Sishui, compañera de su universidad. El noviazgo tampoco llegó a mucho, Naruto le fue infiel y terminó con ella el día antes de que Kabuto abusara de Hinata.

Subió los ojos al techo. Si a ella le dolía recordar aquellos días, si a ella le estrujaba el corazón todo el dolor ajeno que experimentó, ¿cómo se sentiría Hinata? ¿Recordaría muy a menudo sus tiempos universitarios?

Naruto le había confesado toda la verdad cuando Hinata estaba en coma en el hospital. Costó dos semanas que ella abriera sus exóticos ojos perlas y al principio tuvo una pequeña pérdida de memoria debido al trauma.

Llamó a su secretaria por teléfono y le pidió que cancelara todas sus citas para aquel día, dejó los informes encima de la mesa terminados y cogió su bata de laboratorio. Iba a pasarse toda la tarde demostrando algo que ya sabía. Soltó un suspiro, tal vez así Hinata superase de una vez el trauma y recuperase la memoria. Habían pasado tres años. Ya iba siendo hora de seguir adelante.

Esa noche pensaba desahogarse con Sasuke. Su apuesto y varonil marido tendría que compartir su carga de conciencia como llevaba haciendo desde hacía tres años cada cierto tiempo.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno... ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿A que ya sospechan? ¿A que ya tienen teorías? Por supuesto que sí y eso me encanta.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y les prometo que en el siguiente ya viajan a Italia, ¡por fin! En la romántica ciudad italiana se llevará a cabo toda la acción romántica entre nuestros dos protagonistas, pero ¿cómo? Ojalá estén dispuestos a averiguarlo conmigo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son la droga que anima a continuar escribiendo.

_Buenos días_ & buenas tardes & **buenas noches**.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Y aquí estoy otra vez!

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes a partir de ahora.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Rincones llenos de belleza.**

Hinata sujetó con las dos manos el pequeño neceser que había preparado para poder subir al avión. Se revolvió en el asiento nerviosa mirando por la ventana el suelo que dentro de unos minutos iban a dejar atrás. Hacía años que no volaba. Demasiado tiempo.

― Voilá! ― La pequeña exclamación francesa le hizo dar un pequeño brinco en el asiento y se viró para mirar a Naruto que se acomodaba en el asiento al lado de ella.

― ¿Conseguiste que te cambiaran el asiento? ― preguntó sorprendida, hubo un error y Naruto había ido a hablar con la persona que tenía el asiento al lado de ella para intercambiárselo.

― Por supuesto ― le sonrió, orgulloso.― No hay nadie que se resista a mis encantos.

― Es cuestionable si eso es una cualidad o un defecto ― rodó los ojos hacia la ventana, molesta, seguramente había sido una mujer.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se resistiría a la sonrisa de Naruto?

― Por cierto, ¿has superado tu miedo a volar?

― Touché! ― masculló la joven.

― Damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento de despegar. Les deseo un feliz viaje y que disfruten del cielo ― la voz del capitán sonó por los altavoces.

― Parece que ha llegado el momento ― soltó entre dientes.

Si el miedo fuera corpóreo Naruto hubiera podido tocarlo en aquel momento, así que cogió la mano derecha de Hinata y la apretó entre las propias.

Hinata sintió un peculiar cosquilleo recorrerle la palma y un intenso calor subir por su brazo cuando Naruto enlazó sus dedos, ¿era consciente de lo que causaba en ella? Se sintió bien, tranquila por primera vez desde que había dejado a Sora en casa de Sakura y luego había subido al avión. Demasiadas cosas en un día, nunca se había separado de su hijo y odiaba volar.

Su pecho se estremeció con una punzada de dolor. Adoraba el contacto con la piel de Naruto, pero por alguna extraña razón no entendía por qué al tener ese contacto con él provocaba que su pecho se oprimiera. Entonces, sintió la necesidad de corresponder al apretón de manos con suavidad, él le dirigió una mirada en cuyos ojos había algo de sorpresa, sorpresa que se incrementó cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él para descansar.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío de placer cuando Hinata suspiró sobre su piel al apoyarse en él, tuvo que pensar en otra cosa para no saltar sobre ella y allí, delante de todo el mundo y con la excitación que le producía el contacto del cuerpo femenino, hacerle el amor hasta que no aguantaran más. Apoyando su cabeza sobre la negra cabellera se durmió con ese pensamiento, no iba a pasar frío en sus sueños.

Cuatro horas más tarde Naruto se encontraba maldiciendo a su imaginación y pensando en la ducha de agua fría que le esperaba cuando terminaran de atravesar los jardines de la mansión de sus padres. Intentaba no concentrarse en Hinata, pero no le estaba yendo demasiado bien: la mujer se había vestido con un traje de verano muy pegado al cuerpo que hacía resaltar todas sus curvas y encima se encontraba dando vueltas de un lugar para otro maravillada con la belleza italiana.

Habían ido juntos cinco veces a Italia, pero esta era la primera desde el suceso de hace tres años.

― ¡Hinata, bella signorina! ― una llamativa cabellera pelirroja perteneciente a Kushina Uzumaki se asomó a la puerta antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de tocar el timbre, era evidente que les estaban esperando.

― ¡Kushina! ― soltó la bolsa de viaje y abrazó a la madre de Naruto.

― Hace años que no nos vemos. ¡Mira qué guapa estás, mujer! ― exclamó, haciendo que Hinata diera una vuelta sobre sí misma para observarla.― Has pasado de ser una bella adolescente a una bella signorina.

Naruto estaba completamente de acuerdo con su madre.

― Es que me ves con buenos ojos, Kushina ― dijo la joven divertida.

Pasaron a la antigua casa de atractivo italiano, una casa en la que siempre se había sentido como en su propia casa, un lugar muy cálido donde se respiraba el ambiente de una feliz familia.

― ¡Hola, Minato! ― se lanzó a los brazos del padre de Naruto quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos e intentando no mancharla con una paleta que parecía cubierta de nata.

― ¡Signorina! ¡Qué grata sorpresa, Naruto no nos dijo que vendrías!

Ella sonrió. Si Naruto se parecía a alguien, era a su padre. Un imponente hombre italiano de tez pálida y hermosos ojos azules, la pureza de unos ojos maduros que han pasado por mucho. A Hinata le encantaba escuchar las historias que Minato un día contaría a sus nietos. Ese pensamiento la llevó a detenerse, ¿y si ya tenían uno?

― Mamma, pappa, me parece muy bonito que a vuestro hijo no le deis el mismo recibimiento ― dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

― A ti te vemos cada dos semanas, Naruto, a Hinata hace tres años que no la vemos ― respondió su madre mientras conducía a la joven a la parte de arriba de la casa, en dirección a las habitaciones.― ¿Te acuerdas? Este era el cuarto en el que siempre te quedabas cuando venías ― abrió una puerta que daba lugar a una espaciosa habitación.

Hinata sonrió conmovida, ya no estaba decorada de forma infantil, sino que había sido modernizada y adecuada a la edad que ella tenía.

Sin embargo, se fijó que en la cama aún estaban los peluches que ella había llevado en su última visita y en las estanterías sus libros pues, antes de que le sucediese aquello, había pensado en volver y pasar una temporada con la familia de Naruto, pensaba que se sentiría bien al recuperar lo que había perdido.

― No has tirado nada ― su voz salió ronca debido a la emoción.

― Sabía que algún día volverías ― le acarició la espalda y la abrazó con cariño.

Se sorprendió al notar que, aun siendo ella madre, seguía necesitando el abrazo de una mujer que le transmitiera calor y tranquilidad con sus brazos. De repente, entendía cómo debía sentirse su hijo Sora cuando lo abrazaba.

― ¿Y Sora no vino con vosotros? ― Kushina parecía tener el don de leer el pensamiento.

― Creí que era demasiado temprano para su primer vuelo y lo dejé con Sakura y Sasuke.

― Qué lástima, estaba deseando volver a ver a mi nieto de nuevo ― la leve mueca triste fue sustituida por una sonrisa.― La próxima vez iremos nosotros a veros ― quitó las sábanas de la cama para lavarlas y la miró.― Espero que te hayas traído el bikini porque el día está espléndido y creo que te sentará bien después de volar tomarte un baño en la piscina.

― Iré enseguida, Kushina.

― Sabia decisión ― dijo a la vez que salía de la habitación.

Hinata se quedó sola en aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer la primera vez que había estado en aquella casa: tenía dieciocho años y sus padres tenían que salir de viaje y no podían dejarla sola en Atenas, de manera que la llevaron a Italia con la familia de Naruto, al cual conocía desde hacía ya dos años y había resultado que sus padres eran viejos conocidos.

Luego había ido con Naruto varias veces en verano y por último cuando sus padres fallecieron teniendo ella veintidós años. El hogar de Naruto le dio el consuelo que ella no conseguía encontrar en el suyo, que de repente se había vuelto solitario y frío. Kushina y Minato fueron los padres que llenaron el hueco de su corazón, eso la había unido mucho a ellos.

Dejó la maleta sobre la cama deshecha y la abrió, revolvió entre sus cosas. Por supuesto que no se había olvidado del bikini, recordaba el hermoso tiempo que siempre hacía en Italia.

Mientras miraba la prenda de vestir pensó en su hijo, en Sakura, en Naruto y en la prueba de ADN. Tenía que contárselo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ojalá me dejen su opinión en reviews~

Espero que les haya gustado.

_Buenos días_ & buenas tardes & **buenas noches**.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado a pesar de los deslices que suelo tener a veces mezclando a los protagonistas de mis historias.

Este fanfic es completamente mío, es mi idea original. No es ninguna copia de nada.

Por otro lado, debo advertir que en este capítulo hay escenas +18. No quiero escandalizarlos demasiado.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Aunque la mente olvide, el cuerpo recuerda.**

Amaba el agua, nadar era una de las pocas cosas que conseguían relajarla. Se sentía liberada siempre que se sumergía, podía gritar y gritar y volver a gritar cada vez más fuerte y el resto del mundo no podía escucharla. Cuando salió a la superficie el sol le dio de lleno en la cara, abrió los ojos y se hizo el cabello negro hacia atrás. Buscó la escalera y salió de la piscina buscando con su mirada perlada la toalla.

― ¿Buscabas esto? ― una voz ronca le hizo levantar la vista.

― Gracias ― cogió la toalla de manos de Naruto, sonrojándose furiosamente ante la mirada examinadora de su mejor amigo.

A Naruto se le había parado el corazón y le había vuelto a latir con una fuerza descomunal.

Estaba en el porche, leyendo el periódico cuando sintió a alguien meterse en la piscina, al mirar se encontró con su amiga metida en aquel sensual bikini que le sujetaba los pechos y los hacía aún más apetecibles. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo aquellos pensamientos y lo que sus ojos veían le pasaban bastante factura a sus partes masculinas. Y más aún cuando salió de la piscina con el agua recorriéndole las curvas y el sol haciendo que la pálida piel brillara.

Aún se estaba preguntando de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para levantarse e ir a darle la toalla.

― No sabía que estabas aquí ― objetó ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se ataba la toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua con molestia: a Hinata aún le daba vergüenza enseñar su cuerpo.

― Leía ― mostró el periódico y ella sonrió, sabía de sobra que el concepto de buena lectura para Naruto significaba un artículo de periódico que no tuviera más de dos columnas.

― ¿Cuándo llegan tu hermana y los demás? ― preguntó, incómoda ante el silencio.

― Mañana por la mañana ― respondió, seco.

Hinata miró el cielo, comenzaba a anochecer. Habían cogido el avión de la tarde así que era normal. Por alguna razón se sintió triste, siempre pasaba igual, el tiempo en Italia se iba volando.

― Voy a cambiarme ― le dijo, cogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa.

― Hinata ― la llamó, ella se dio la vuelta con rostro confuso ante su llamado.― No, nada ― se dio la vuelta, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Cuando llegó al interior de la casa se apoyó contra la puerta, su corazón se había acelerado de tal manera al ser llamada por él que le costaba respirar. Posó una mano sobre su pecho, pensando que aquella situación estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Sabía que no era buena idea ir a Italia, nunca era buena idea estar sola con Naruto sabiendo lo que provocaba en ella. Había deseado que él la tomara y la besara, pero eso no iba a pasar. Se obligó a sonreír mientras subía a su habitación. Encima tenía que contarle lo de Sora, ¿es que no había ni un momento tranquilo en su vida?

Después de la suculenta cena preparada por Minato en la que el matrimonio Uzumaki la había puesto al día de todo respecto a Hikari, se las había arreglado para salir al jardín sin hacer ruido.

Por lo que en esos momentos se encontraba como horas antes: flotando dentro de la piscina. La tela del camisón que llevaba puesto se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera una capa más de su piel. Era una completa imprudencia lo que estaba haciendo porque podía ponerse enferma, pero consideraba que era completamente imposible que existiera una enfermedad como la de hace tres años.

Se sentía impotente, el hecho de no recordar lo que había pasado la frustraba. Le daba igual que los psicólogos consideraran que había conseguido superar tan deprisa el trauma gracias al olvido, aunque ¿deprisa? Le costó más de medio año superar la depresión en la que cayó, casi pierde a Sora en el proceso.

Sin embargo, cerrando los ojos, notaba sensaciones en su cuerpo. Sensaciones que ella no era capaz de recordar, pero su cuerpo sí. Cuando se encontraba dentro del agua, con los ojos cerrados y concentrándose en el tacto de su piel con el líquido notaba el cosquilleo del placer en su cuerpo como si alguien la hubiera acariciado con mucho cariño, notaba el calor que se extendía revolucionando sus hormonas cuando las caricias se extendían por el resto de su cuerpo, notaba la sensación de sentirse llena por dentro, notaba la satisfacción y el amor y cuando todas las sensaciones se concentraban en su cabeza, abría los ojos y se encontraba de nuevo con la realidad.

Tal y como le acababa de pasar ahora. ¿Quién había sido el que le había infligido esas caricias?

Sonrió con amargura. Con Kabuto nunca se había sentido así, siempre que la acariciaba lejos de sentir placer el sentimiento de duda, de culpabilidad y de inseguridad no la dejaban tranquila. Tenía miedo cuando estaba con él, una lástima que no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta que pasó lo inevitable.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, la tristeza y el asco la embargó. En su cuerpo aún estaban vivos las bruscas caricias, los golpes que había recibido y los moratones que le duraron meses. La consecuencia de todo aquello fue una gran depresión donde se daba asco a ella misma y donde había rechazado el tacto de todos los hombres, incluyendo el de Naruto.

Notó una leve vibración en el agua y abrió los ojos asustada, incorporándose.

― Sabía que no te resistirías a esto ― la voz masculina le hizo dar la vuelta.

Se obligó a tragar saliva al notar la boca completamente seca de repente, Naruto estaba sentado en el muro de la piscina con solo los calzoncillos puestos.

― Cuando viniste aquí después de la muerte de tu familia lo hacías cada noche, solo que esta vez no puedo imaginarme el motivo.

Se quedó sin palabras, de modo que solo pudo encogerse levemente de hombros.

Al contemplar a Naruto notó de pronto la fría temperatura del agua y como sus pezones se ponían duros, haciendo que la tela del camisón le hiciera daño.

Naruto se metió en la piscina, y ella se estremeció ante ello, lo tenía a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia. Su cuerpo se encogió al sentir lo grande que era, la había hecho retroceder y sus fuertes brazos la aprisionaban contra el frío muro de piedra.

― ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando, Hina? ― le miró, pero ella sintió como si no lo estuviera haciendo, los ojos de Naruto parecían distantes, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.― Porque he ido a buscarte a tu cuarto, entré ¿y sabes lo que encontré sobre tu escritorio?

¡No! Hinata se asustó, Naruto iba a malinterpretarlo todo.

― La foto de Kabuto ― ella se encogió aún más cuando Naruto golpeó el muro de piedra.― ¿¡Qué demonios hacías con una foto de Kabuto, Hinata!?

La rabia que expulsaban los ojos de él le hizo sentir miedo, pero un miedo diferente al que Kabuto le había hecho sentir; Naruto se veía más como un amante celoso. Se sonrojó y se estremeció de placer, pero no podía ser. De modo que, allí donde estaba, entre los brazos de Naruto, se decidió a responder.

― Fue el motivo por el que fui el otro día a casa de Nonô y Kai ― murmuró con un hilo de voz, casi inaudible.

― Eso ya lo había deducido yo solito, Hinata Hyuga, quiero saber por qué ― entonces las manos de Naruto pasaron del muro a los brazos de ella, Hinata sintió un agradable cosquilleo y abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que era muy parecido al que sentía a veces.― ¡Quiero saber por qué diablos tienes la foto del hombre que te violó!

A pesar de que era la verdad, Hinata sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho. Naruto siempre había evitado decirlo tan directamente. Sabía que era comprensible que el hombre que la estaba tomando estuviera tan enfadado. Debía ser bastante insólito después de todo lo que el rubio había luchado por ella, por su estado, por su salud.

Kabuto la había violado. Hace tres años la había secuestrado después de que ella saliera de la universidad, la había llevado hasta el sótano de sus padres que en aquellos momentos estaban de viaje sabático y había abusado de ella. La había maltratado, golpeado, había roto su confianza, sus sueños, su seguridad, su amor propio y supuestamente la había dejado embarazada.

Hinata sintió náuseas. Aunque no recordaba aquella noche del todo a veces tenía pesadillas con lo que probablemente había sucedido, tan solo se le escapaba el motivo. No sabía por qué Kabuto la había violado, pero sabía que Naruto sí y muy probablemente Sakura y Sasuke también, pero nunca ninguno se lo había contado, ella tampoco había preguntado pues nunca le había encontrado tanta importancia como ahora, ahora que dudaba del origen de su hijo.

― Mierda, lo siento ― Naruto la soltó y ella se sintió desdichada y sola.― Joder ― soltó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, no podía creer lo que había dicho, tantos años de odio reprimido habían salido a la luz con una sola frase.

Tenía intención de salir de la piscina e ir al gimnasio donde descargaría su rabia con el saco de boxeo cuando unos brazos femeninos lo abrazaron y lo impidieron moverse. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante, los pechos de Hinata contra su propio torso lo hicieron despertar, había estado tan cegado por la rabia que no se había dado cuenta de que la joven se estaba bañando con un sexy camisón que se pegaba caprichosamente a su piel, tanto que sentía los duros pezones de ella como si no tuviera nada puesto.

Su miembro reaccionó inmediatamente ante ese hecho y se endureció casi al instante, Naruto soltó un quejido, era tanta la excitación que la erección le dolía.

Posó las manos en la cintura de Hinata, y la obligó a separarse de él para que no notara lo que provocaba en su anatomía, pero al hacerlo sintió la decepción y el rechazo en los ojos de ella.

Y no pudo resistirlo más, estaban tan cerca que el autocontrol se esfumó. Le agarró la cara con las manos y se acercó más aún hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto. Fue como juntar dos polos que siempre habían deseado hacerlo, la electricidad los recorrió a ambos y se extendió por cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Hinata sintió el placer recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos, sintió la excitación recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, soltó un gemido en medio del apasionado beso cuando Naruto la obligó a abrir sus labios y sus lenguas se tocaron. Las manos de Naruto acariciaban sus brazos de arriba abajo, dejando a su paso un inmenso placer y una gran necesidad. Haciendo uso de las manos que aún estaban en su cintura Naruto la volvió a pegar a él y Hinata sintió la erección en su estómago, casi sin poder mostrarse sorprendida pues su cabeza no estaba donde tenía que estar, volvió a soltar un gemido de placer cuando las manos de él pasaron a su trasero y lo apretaron.

Pero cuando Naruto pasó de sus labios a su cuello y lo mordió, ella sintió que el corazón se le paraba.

De pronto, una imagen vino a su mente: una habitación que había visitado incontables veces, a oscuras, ella en la cama, desnuda, unas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, las mismas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo… Abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto, iluminado por la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y con el rostro sudoroso.

Parpadeó y se encontró de nuevo en el jardín de los Uzumaki, empujó a Naruto cuando pudo reaccionar. Él la miró confuso, aun abrazándola por la cintura, la examinó. Había notado el cambio que se había producido en ella y había parado de besarla, ¿qué había ocurrido?

― ¿Estás bien? ― la voz sonó ronca de nuevo, Hinata se estremeció de placer al sentir el aliento de él sobre su oído.

¿Aquello había sido un recuerdo o una alucinación? Fuera lo que hubiera sido, ella acababa de estropear el momento. Aún sentía la palpable erección de él contra sus partes y la excitación de su vagina, ¿en qué momento lo había abrazado con las piernas por la cintura?

Entonces volvió a la realidad: estaban hablando de la foto de Kabuto y de repente él la había besado. ¿Por qué? Naruto nunca había dado señales de estar interesado en ella.

― No, yo… creo que tengo que irme ― escapó de los brazos de él y salió de la piscina.

Naruto observó cómo nuevamente se alejaba de él, la siguió con la vista hasta que la perdió dentro de la casa.

Intentó relajarse, la rabia se estaba acumulando en su interior, misión fallida. Al instante de descargar su puño contra el muro de piedra sintió un agudo dolor recorrerle los nudillos y llegarle hasta el codo, hizo una mueca y maldijo a todo ser viviente sobre la tierra.

La relación entre ellos se acababa de romper.

Hinata cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, encogiéndose en posición fetal y escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

El camisón le hacía daño en la piel y sentía sus pezones aún endurecidos haciendo contacto con la tela, provocándole un sentimiento de irritación. Notó su cabeza dar vueltas, por lo que se tuvo que obligar a tranquilizarse, respirar tan fuerte le estaba pasando factura. Tragó saliva, su corazón martilleaba furioso contra su pecho y le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Su mente trabajaba muy deprisa mientras ella intentaba levantarse del suelo haciendo uso del manillar de la puerta.

Había sido un recuerdo, estaba segura por más que intentase convencerse de lo contrario, lo sentía en la piel y su cuerpo lo recordaba aunque su mente no, había experimentado un dejá vú.

¿Pero cómo debía asimilarlo? ¿Significaba aquello que Naruto y ella habían estado juntos en la misma cama? Según el recuerdo, sí.

Se dejó caer en la cama consciente de que tenía que cambiarse el camisón o enfermaría, aunque pensaba que ya era demasiado tarde pues los estremecimientos no dejaban de sucederse ante el contacto de las sábanas, pero no podía siquiera pensar en levantarse y muchos menos en cambiarse.

¿Había acertado entonces?

Se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara.

¿Era Sora hijo de Naruto? Las posibilidades acababan de aumentar considerablemente.

Pero si era así, ¿cómo había sido capaz de aguantar Naruto todos esos años al lado de su hijo sin poder tratarlo como tal?

Otro estremecimiento la sacudió, pero esta vez no estaba segura de si era por la fiebre o por sus pensamientos.

Tratándose de engañar a sí misma no iba a conseguir nada, sabía de sobra que Naruto se había portado como un padre con Sora, ¿significaba eso que él lo sospechaba? Si recordaba lo sucedido seguramente así sería.

Pero otra duda invadía los pensamientos de la muchacha. ¿Por qué le había hecho el amor Naruto hace tres años? Además, si no recordaba mal, ella por aquel entonces aún era…

Mientras acariciaba el colgante que descansaba sobre su pecho intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos y pensar con claridad, esfuerzos que resultaron en vano porque contra su voluntad, su mundo se volvió negro.

Fuera del cuarto, Naruto tenía los nudillos de su mano sana sobre la puerta dudando de si debía o no tocar, dudando de si debían verse o no ahora, dudando de si debía dejarla sola o no, dudando de si ella querría verlo o no.

Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido por la tristeza y la ansiedad, la angustia de haber cometido el mayor error de su vida le oprimía el pecho y la mano izquierda le dolía horrores.

Dejó caer la mano, decantándose porque sería mejor dejarla descansar tranquila, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Mejor esta vez? No sé si he conseguido hacerlo más largo, pero sí más interesante... o eso creo.

¡Muchas gracias de antemano!

_Buenos días_ & buenas tardes & **buenas noches**.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola, hola! ¡feliz domingo a todos! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, los follow y los favoritos~ de verdad que me han alegrado muchísimo.

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Cuando uno se esfuerza demasiado puede caer si no le sostienen.**

La luz del mañanero sol se coló por las cortinas a la vez que el despertador sonaba y una mano femenina se deslizaba lentamente para apagarlo.

Hinata comprobó sorprendida que le costaba abrir los ojos, y cuando lo consiguió notó cómo le escocían. Se incorporó poco a poco en la cama, notando como si miles de agujas atravesaran sus músculos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la incitaba a dejarse caer sobre la almohada de nuevo. Se levantó tambaleante y ayudándose de los muebles para intentar llegar al baño.

Una vez que lo consiguió y miró su reflejo en el espejo no pudo evitar asustarse: su pelo no se había secado bien y estaba completamente revuelto, tenía los ojos rojos, la cara hinchada y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Con un poco de amargura pensó que una resaca seguramente le hubiera sentado mejor.

Se quitó con cuidado el camisón porque el mínimo roce de la tela le dolía horrores y mientras llenaba la bañera de agua caliente miraba el calendario: era sábado y dentro de cinco horas sería el bautizo de la adorable sobrina de Naruto. Debía encontrar la manera de arreglarse lo suficiente para estar presentable y disimular su actual estado de salud. Estornudó. El karma no estaba de su parte, como de costumbre.

En el piso de abajo, Kushina Uzumaki había soltado una serie de maldiciones en italiano nada propias de una dama al ver el estado en el que estaba la mano de su hijo.

― Naruto, no entiendo por qué eres tan impulsivo. Tienes un bonito saco de boxeo en el gimnasio con el que descargar tu rabia, te lo regalamos para algo ¿sabes?

― Mamma, es curioso que seas tú precisamente quien me hable de impulsividad ― hizo una mueca cuando su madre le aplicó el desinfectante sobre los nudillos.

A lo largo de la noche su mano se había hinchado y sus nudillos habían sangrado un poco, al no curarlos se habían infectado y ahora sufría las consecuencias de una mujer que no tenía compasión cuando se trataba de aplicar desinfectantes y mucho menos después de su comentario.

― ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Su hijo expulsaba malas vibraciones por los cuatro costados, y como madre suya sabía muy bien qué o mejor dicho quién era capaz de causar ese estado en él.

― No lo sé, creo que lo he echado todo a perder ― dejó caer su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos y se pasó los dedos por el rubio cabello.

― Eso es imposible, vuestra relación no puede romperse. Lo que vosotros tenéis lo desean muchos, figlio.

― No tenemos nada ― su voz estaba teñida por un tono de frustración que lo delató.

― Tenéis mucho, Naruto, no solo sois amigos desde hace años sino que también estáis enamorados.

― No digas tonterías, madre ― la mujer adulta se puso alerta, cuando él la llamaba así significaba que había tocado una vena sensible.

― No son tonterías ― se atrevió a desafiarle mirándolo a los ojos que había heredado de su padre, por suerte sabía tratarlos a ambos.― Sora es fruto de ese amor.

― El origen de Sora no está claro; las cosas pasaron demasiado seguidas como para saberlo.

― Haceros una prueba.

― No, es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Ella no es capaz de recordar ni la noche que pasamos juntos ni el amor que sentía por mí ― se estremeció al recordar las muchas veces que esa noche le había dicho que lo amaba mientras él la hacía sentir suya.

― Esa muchacha te amó desde el primer día, Naruto.

― Salió con Kabuto ― le recordó, apretando ahora los puños y volviendo a notar punzadas de dolor en el derecho.

― Yo también hubiera salido con Kabuto si tú no te decidieras a dar el primer paso, si él no dejara de insistir y si mis padres y mi amada hermana pequeña acabaran de fallecer. Por el simple placer de que me dejara en paz aceptaría ― le espetó Kushina con fastidio.

― ¿Crees que no me he arrepentido todos estos años? He tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo que podría haber evitado.

― Tampoco debes atormentarte con ello o no podrás seguir adelante con tu vida.

― Mi vida quedó estancada aquella noche… - murmuró más para sí que para ella.

― Deberías luchar por Hinata, puedo asegurarte que esa bella signorina aún te ama y más cada día que pasa, pero claro, tuviste que heredar mi cabezonería. Cómo no.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y pensando en las palabras de su madre se dirigió a ella sin poner mucha atención al abrir. Solo alcanzó a ver una mata de pelo tan pelirrojo como el de Kushina que se lanzó a su pecho y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que agarrarse al mástil de la puerta para no caer hacia atrás.

Conocía bien aquella forma de saludar tan propia de…

― ¡Karin Uzumaki!

La cabecilla de su hermana se separó de él para verle y un hermoso rostro le miró con inmensa curiosidad.

― ¡Naruto, has venido! ― se lanzó a abrazarlo de nuevo, pero él la agarró por la cabeza y la mantuvo alejada de su cuerpo.

― Karin, déjame saludar a tu hermano ― la voz de su cuñado lo sacó de la bronca que le estaba echando a su hermana menor y su atención se dirigió a un hombre casi tan alto como él.― Me alegro de volver a verte, Naruto ― ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos.

Naruto observó detenidamente al hombre antes de esbozar una sonrisa y responder. Siempre se había preguntado de dónde sacó su hermana a semejante espécimen de pelo blanco y curiosos ojos violetas.

― Igualmente, Suigetsu, ha pasado mucho tiempo ― luego se inclinó hacia la criatura que estaba en el cochecito.― Hola, Hikari ― la bebé era una hermosa mezcla de los genes de sus padres: de rostro fino enmarcado por una cabellera pelirroja y unos inusuales ojos violetas.― La verdad es que se parece a vosotros, sin duda.

― Es una mezcla de las hermosas cualidades de su padre y las desastrosas de su madre ― la aludida le golpeó el brazo a la vez que iban entrando a la casa.

Kushina y Minato aparecieron detrás de Naruto y después de los abrazos y comentarios de rigor comenzaron a hablar sobre el bautizo y la celebración.

Una vez que se hubieron instalado en el salón, Naruto subió al segundo piso. Tendría que enfrentarse a ella tarde o temprano, así que qué más daba. Se paró delante de la puerta de su habitación y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos sanos. Después de unos instantes de silencio la joven abrió.

― Naruto ― su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios lo hizo estremecer.― ¿Ya es la hora del desayuno?

Algo que no estaba bien. Hinata parecía más pálida de lo normal y no se le había escapado el detalle de sus ojos perlados levemente enrojecidos. Arqueó una ceja al observarla caminar, se tambaleaba un poco.

― Han llegado Karin y Suigetsu con Hikari ― a pesar de la tristeza en los ojos de ella, una luz se extendió por sus pupilas.

― Vamos a verlos ― salió de su cuarto, rumbo al piso de abajo.

Pero él no pudo resistirlo y la agarró por la muñeca con la mano dañada, sintiendo un pinchazo al hacerlo, pero sin importarle la jaló con fuerza hasta pegarla a su pecho y abrazarla por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello femenino.

Hinata se paralizó, sus fosas nasales se llenaron del excitante perfume que usaba, quitándole el poco aire que le llegaba a los pulmones. Se dejó abrazar sintiendo que si no la soltaba se desmayaría allí mismo y nunca se iría de aquellos brazos.

― Lo siento, Hina ― el susurro escapó ronco de su garganta.

― ¿Te arrepientes, Naruto? Y-yo no ― se deshizo con suavidad de los brazos masculinos y se dirigió a la escalera, donde se agarró de la barandilla y comenzó a bajar lentamente.

Naruto se quedó allí anclado con la mirada perdida y la sensación de tenerla aún entre sus brazos. ¿Que si se arrepentía? ¿Estaba aquella mujer loca o qué? ¡Había esperado tres años para volver a besarla! ¿Y le preguntaba si se arrepentía?

Cuando llegó abajo vio a Karin abrazada a Hinata. La escena consiguió enternecerlo y recordarle escenas pasadas.

Sus vidas habían cambiado tanto que pensar en el pasado le hacía pensar en la vida de otra persona. Hinata y él crecieron el uno al lado del otro, si realmente existía el destino el de ellos debía ser estar juntos. No sabía de qué forma, pero juntos al fin y al cabo. Sonrió al pensar en ello, desde el primer momento en el que la había visto supo que algún día en el futuro estarían de esa manera.

El resto del día continuó de forma amena, antes de empezar a prepararse para la celebración ya habían recogido la casa, lavado la colada, preparado el jardín de atrás y hecho casi toda la comida. Hinata parecía distraerse con todo lo que Kushina le mandaba hacer, no había parado desde que había bajado por la mañana. Una hora antes de tener que ir a la iglesia las mujeres fueron juntas a prepararse y los tres hombres se quedaron peleando con trajes, corbatas y pajaritas.

Debía admitir que estaba impaciente por ver a Hinata, hacía tanto que no la veía vestida de etiqueta... La memoria de Naruto vagó hasta el día de su cumpleaños, Hinata había usado un traje veraniego azul que lo había vuelto loco.

En cuanto a cómo se lo había montado su hermana para el bautizo él sería el padrino de Hikari y Hinata la madrina. Karin Uzumaki lo había tenido muy claro siempre y Suigetsu no puso ninguna objeción. Cuando Hinata se enteró, lágrimas de alegría corrieron por sus mejillas aquella mañana mientras abrazaba a Karin.

― Vamos, Hinata, estás hermosa ― al oír la cantarina voz de su hermana pequeña subió la vista.

Por las escaleras de su casa bajaba una hermosa mujer cuya belleza era indescriptible. Llevaba un vestido blanco pálido de tiros que se ajustaba en sus pechos y los hacía ver más apetecibles. Caía suelto hasta sus rodillas. Tenía unos altos tacones blancos a juego con una pequeña cartera que llevaba en la mano. El largo cabello recogido en un moño adornado con una lluvia de perlas y unos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro. Y por último, una leve capa de maquillaje que hacía resaltar los hermosos ojos perlas y los apetecibles labios pintados de un leve tono rojizo.

El corazón ansioso de amor latió con una fuerza descomunal.

Él simplemente llevaba unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa de manga corta con los primeros botones desabrochados, pero que a Hinata, que lo devoraba sin querer con la mirada, le parecía muy sexy y elegante.

Karin la llevó hasta él y la dejó en sus manos. De cerca, a pesar de parecer cansada, tenía mucho mejor aspecto que por la mañana. Había recuperado el color en las mejillas y el brillo en los ojos, parecía feliz.

― Hina, estás… ― se quedó sin habla, las palabras se estancaron en su garganta y ella le dio una sonrisa que provocó que el deseo rabiara dentro de él.

― Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Naruto.

Y con esas palabras salieron rumbo a la iglesia donde bautizarían a Hikari.

Fue una experiencia tan emotiva como cuando bautizaron a Sora y estaba seguro que cada vez que Hinata miraba a Hikari se acordaba de su hijo. Lo sabía por el brillo de amor que había en sus ojos. Y cuando les tocó sostener a la pequeña la sostuvieron juntos, como un matrimonio pensó él.

Mientras salían de la iglesia y se dirigían a la casa para abrir el jardín a los invitados, Naruto comprobó que no podía evitar vivir sin ella y que, fuera como fuera, quería ser el esposo de Hinata y el padre de Sora. Ese había sido su deseo desde que la conoció y desde que nació el pequeño.

Una vez en el jardín la fiesta comenzó. Mucha gente bailaba y otra tanta reía en las mesas que les habían asignado, él intentaba ser cortés con los amigos y sobretodo amigas de su hermana que se acercaban a él para conocerlo o, en su opinión, atosigarlo. Vio con desagrado y molestia que Hinata estaba rodeada de un grupo de hombres con los que hablaba animadamente. Entre esos hombres se encontraba uno que ya le habían presentado: Kiba, que al ver a Hinata había ido directamente hacia ella.

― ¿Y estás comprometido, Naruto? ― preguntó una de las mujeres cuyo nombre no era capaz de recordar, pues cuando su hermana se la presentó él estaba atento a los tentadores movimientos del trasero de Hinata.

― Algo así ― cuando vio por encima de la cabeza de aquella mujer como Kiba cogía la mano de su Hinata sintió los celos hervir dentro de él.― Si me disculpáis ― hizo una leve inclinación como despedida y fue hasta donde estaban Hinata y los demás.― Querida ― la llamó cuando llegó hasta ella, Hinata subió los ojos y un brillo de agradecimiento le indicó que se acercara más.― ¿Vamos a bailar? ― le ofreció la mano y ella saltó del asiento, aunque lo disimuló con una elegante inclinación para disculparse con los demás hombres.

― Si me disculpáis, caballeros ― había dicho, antes de colocar su mano suavemente sobre la masculina.― Mi amor, te estaba esperando, ¿dónde te habías metido? ― disimuló ella, con una suave sonrisa que aunque tuviera fingidas intenciones le arrancó el aliento.

― Lo siento, me estaban entreteniendo ― una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su cara, ella rió.

Colocó las manos en la cintura de Hinata y la acercó a la propia para que ella pusiera una mano sobre su hombro y bailaran pegados. Entonces, Naruto pudo confirmar lo que llevaba pensando todo el día, Hinata no llevaba sujetador y eso lo hacía enloquecer de deseo.

― ¿Cómo está tu mano? ― las palmas estaban juntas y los dedos entrelazados, sentía la venda que Kushina le había puesto para evitar que se infectara.

― Va progresando ― admitió, ya casi no la sentía.

Ella estrechó con suavidad la mano herida y le dio un beso en cada uno de los heridos nudillos. Él no se lo había contado, pero Hinata se imaginaba cuándo y por qué se había herido la mano.

Al sentir el contacto de los labios de Hinata se estremeció ante las miles de sensaciones que le subieron por la mano hasta el codo.

― No sabía que bailaras tan bien ― comentó ella, cediendo a los agarres posesivos que él ejercía sobre su cintura.

― Desde aquel desastroso baile en mi último cumpleaños me he obligado a aprender ― respondió, haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma provocando que el vestido ondeara y sus hermosos muslos quedaran aún más a la vista, tragó saliva.

― Traduciendo: tu madre te obligó a dejar que te enseñara, ¿verdad? Kushina es una mujer terrible ― rió aún más y él se deleitó con el hermoso sonido.

― Sí, lo es.

― Tienes a quien salir.

― Eso ha sido cruel por tu parte ― hundió su cabeza en el cuello femenino, le encantaba hacer eso y poder aspirar su aroma a la vez que tocaba su piel.― ¿Cómo está Sora?

― Bien, pero creo que en cuanto termine esta canción voy a llamarlo otra vez ― ella notó como su cuerpo se tensaba ante el aliento de Naruto sobre la piel de su cuello, maldito fuera, era su parte más erógena.

― ¿Lo echas de menos?

― Creo que la única vez que estuve tanto tiempo separada de él fue cuando lo llevaron a la incubadora en el materno ― respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque sus pezones se hubieran puesto duros ante los escalofríos de placer que Naruto le estaba causando a conciencia.

― De eso hace ya tres años.

― Sí, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo ― en venganza, al acabar la pieza Hinata le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se disculpó con los invitados y fue directa a la casa a llamar por teléfono al infante. Naruto la siguió hasta el pequeño salón y la observó, sus ojos irradiando deseo. Se sentó en un sillón para hablar más cómoda. Naruto fue a darse la vuelta para salir al jardín y dejarle intimidad, pero luego notó un pequeño taconeo en señal de que se había vuelto a levantar, oyó el colgar del teléfono y acto seguido un gran golpe. Se dio la vuelta asustado y vio a Hinata tendida en el suelo, corrió hasta ella asustado.

― ¡Hina! ¡HINATA! ― le llamó repentinamente asustado.- Mierda, mierda – buscó su móvil entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

― _¿Naruto?_ ― la voz femenina sonó extrañada ya que acababa de recibir una llamada de su mejor amiga.

― Sakura, Hinata se acaba de desmayar, ¿qué demonios hago? ― masculló sosteniendo el móvil con el hombro y no sabiendo dónde colocar las manos.

― _A ver, ¡Naruto, relájate! Si dejas que los nervios te dominen no podrás hacer nada_ ― le regañó, pensando todo lo rápido que podía.― _Hinata se desmaya bastante a menudo últimamente debido al estrés. ¿Ha estado sometida a alguna situación extrema?_

Por un momento perdió el habla, ¿había sido culpa suya?

― Es posible que... quizás... ¡Joder, sí!

― _Recuéstala en el sillón y tómale el pulso. Cuenta las pulsaciones durante un minuto._

― Vale, vale ― contó tal y como Sakura le había indicado y se asustó.- Tiene el pulso débil, muy débil.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar Suigetsu entró en el salón alarmado por el escándalo que estaba haciendo su cuñado.

― Naruto, ¿qué pasa? ― Suigetsu se encontró con Naruto sujetando a Hinata y colocándola cómodamente en el sillón.― ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

― No lo sé ― hablaba atropelladamente, sin poder controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.― Estaba hablando por teléfono con Sora, me iba a ir a la fiesta, de repente oí un golpe y cuando me di la vuelta la vi tumbada en el suelo.

― _¡NARUTO UZUMAKI, COMO ME SIGAS IGNORANDO TE ACORDARÁS DE QUIÉN SOY YO!_

― Lo siento, Sakura, pero Suigetsu está aquí y también es médico así que puedo dejar de molestarte ― se acarició las sienes, desesperado.― Lo siento mucho, Sakura, seguro que no es nada... o eso espero.

― _Tranquilo, ¿quieres? Confía en tu cuñado. Mañana llamaré para saber qué tal está._

― De acuerdo. Adiós.

― ¿Habrá sido el estrés? ― Suigetsu paseó las manos por las muñecas de la joven, notando que su pulso estaba débil.

― Según Sakura sí.

Suigetsu posó las manos en el pálido cuello de la mujer y arqueó una ceja. Sus manos subieron hasta la nívea frente, apartando el sudoroso flequillo.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Naruto, Hinata está ardiendo, tiene mucha fiebre. Llévala a su cuarto y acuéstala sobre la cama, quítale el vestido y ponle algo cómodo. Voy en busca de toallitas tibias y alguna medicina para esa fiebre ― le ordenó antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

Naruto la llevó sin ningún problema hasta el cuarto y la recostó sobre la cama. Ahora venía lo difícil, ¿realmente tenía que desnudarla? Tragó saliva y le quitó con cuidado el vestido, los tacones y le deshizo el moño dejando que los hermosos cabellos se esparcieran por la almohada.

La observó desnuda y pensó en la noche que la había hecho mujer, la noche en la que le había robado su inocencia.

Con una sonrisa melancólica buscó entre los cajones un camisón cómodo que ponerle, pero vio con cierta excitación debido a su gran imaginación que Hinata no tenía nada normal y cómodo. Se sonrojó ante la colección de camisones de encaje que tenía la muchacha. Y en menos de un segundo decidió que necesitaba una bata, bata que encontró colgando del perchero.

Una vez que la hubo vestido la colocó debajo de las sábanas y la tapó con cariño, acariciándole el cabello para que la respiración de ella se normalizase.

Pocos minutos más tarde entraron Kushina, Karin y Suigetsu. Las dos primeras muy preocupadas y el tercero nervioso porque no le dejaban llegar hasta Hinata para ponerle las toallitas. Después de unas cuantas indicaciones de su cuñado sobre qué debía hacer, lo dejaron a cargo de ella.

― Me van a volver loca ― lloriqueó Sakura, apoyada en el umbral de la habitación donde dormían los niños.- Juro que Hinata y Naruto acabarán conmigo.

― Tú eres mucho más fuerte que eso, Sakura – dijo su esposo, abrazándola por la cintura.

―No, Sasuke, he sido fuerte demasiado tiempo. Estoy cansada, ¿sabes? Solo quiero ver a mi mejor amiga sonreír, reír a carcajadas, quiero verla caminar de la mano con el hombre que ama y que lleve en sus hombros un hermoso niño de ojos tan puros como el cielo que a veces perdemos de vista.

― Quieres su felicidad, Sakura.

― Pero no me corresponde a mí entregársela. Hinata debe saber la verdad porque ya han pasado tres años, ¡tres años de oscuridad, de preguntas sin respuestas! ¿Sabes lo que más me asusta? Saber que yo no habría aguantado la incertidumbre, saber que mi amiga es mucho más fuerte que yo aun teniendo demasiados motivos para dejarse arrastrar por la tristeza.

Sasuke tomó aire profundamente y luego lo soltó en un suspiro mientras se revolvía el oscuro cabello, algo bastante inusual en él. Cogió a su mujer de las manos y la condujo hasta la habitación matrimonial. Esa noche dormirían más juntos que nunca, Sakura lo necesitaba y él allí estaba. Como siempre. Como había prometido el día de su boda. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta sabía que no hacía falta porque Sakura leía en él como un libro abierto.

― Naruto tiene que hablar con Hinata, Sasuke. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

La obligó a acostarse en la cama y la arropó, sabía que eso la reconfortaría.

Sasuke también estaba preocupado y eso sí era incapaz de negarlo porque durante años protegió a Hinata como si fuera su hermana pequeña, aquella que nunca tuvo. Sin embargo, nada dependía de ellos ahora, sino de Naruto y de Hinata.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy.

¿Qué tal? Creo que esta vez ha salido más largo de lo normal. Eso es bueno, ne?

Por fin en el próximo capítulo se aclarará todo, el "misterio" entero se desvelará.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	10. Chapter 10

Aprovecho para actualizar hoy porque mañana tengo examen y el viernes también así que las probabilidades de que pueda subir más capítulos esta semana son algo nulas. Odio los exámenes finales universitarios, de verdad.

Aún así después del examen de hoy he terminado este capítulo que espero con todo mi corazón que os guste.

Y creo que pondré la advertencia de escenas +18 a partir de ahora para los pocos capítulos que siguen.

Mis mejores deseos para todos vosotros.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**No te asustes cuando llegue la hora de la verdad porque nunca estarás sola.**

No hubo ningún cambio en ella hasta casi medianoche, hora en la que comenzó a abrir los ojos. Hinata se sintió bruscamente desorientada ante las constantes punzadas que le atacaban la cabeza y el escozor en sus ojos, ¿se había quedado dormida con las lentillas puestas? ¿Y en qué momento se había ido a dormir? No recordaba haberse quitado el vestido ni haberse puesto el camisón y mucho menos la bata, odiaba dormir con bata.

Cuando decidió recorrer el lugar en el que se encontraba con los ojos, mientras parpadeaba continuamente tratando de que su visión se volviera nítida de nuevo, se encontró con los de Naruto que la observaban impasibles y el corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba el rubio allí?

― Te has desmayado ― respondió a la pregunta que ella se estaba haciendo.- Después de terminar de hablar con Sora.

― ¿Eh? ¿Y la fiesta? ― se incorporó de golpe, y fue lo peor que pudo hacer, notó que la cabeza le daba vueltas y Naruto se levantó alarmado para ayudarla a acostarse otra vez.

Esta vez se quedó sentado a su lado en la cama.

― Tienes más de 38º de fiebre, no creo que sea buena idea que te levantes de la cama ― le informó, acariciándole el cabello.― ¿Cómo te has puesto tan enferma?

― Debió de ser anoche ― se acomodó bajo las grandes y ásperas manos de Naruto para sentir mejor las caricias, él sabía cómo debía tratarla y lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerla tranquila.― Supongo que te he estropeado la celebración ― murmuró con pena.

― La verdad es que te lo agradezco ― le apartó los flecos de la cara y le cambió la toallita por una fresca.― Karin está contando sus vivencias y me las sé de memoria. Además, la verdadera protagonista de la celebración hace horas que está durmiendo, Hikari no aguantó mucho más ― sonrió de lado con algo de sarcasmo y ella le respondió con una débil mueca que debía ser una sonrisa.- Y sí, la fiesta aún continúa, pero con los amigos más íntimos de la familia. Es una pena que no haya podido presentarte a Gaara, a sus hermanos y a Shikamaru. Te gustarían, son gente increíble.

― Deben serlo si son amigos tuyos ―murmuró despacio.

El silencio reinó por un momento y ellos se quedaron disfrutando simplemente de la presencia del otro. Al verla tan tranquila y con el femenino rostro reflejando paz, Naruto nunca pudo imaginarse las palabras que iban a salir de los carnosos labios.

― Cuéntame qué pasó, Naruto ― le pidió de repente, con la voz rota.

Él se quedó en blanco.

― ¿Q-qué? ― carraspeó un poco.

― Sabes a qué me refiero ― sus ojos perlas con aquel casi imperceptible brillo amatista se clavaron en los azules.― Cuéntame lo que pasó aquella noche ― le acarició el brazo con cariño al notar que la estabilidad emocional de Naruto cambiaba.

― Nunca antes me habías pedido que te lo contara.

― Nunca antes había tenido tantas dudas ― su corazón se encogió ante aquella verdad.

― ¿Dudas?

― Sobre Sora y sobre mí misma ― evitó el contacto visual.― Anoche, en la piscina, tuve un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de la noche que pasamos juntos. Tú y yo.

Aquello lo sorprendió y ella lo notó.

― ¿Lo has recordado todo?― tragó saliva ante aquella posibilidad, pero la leve negación lo tranquilizó.

― Fue un pequeño recuerdo nada más, lo suficiente para deducir qué hicimos aquella noche.

Él analizaba cada cambio en su rostro, tenía la mirada clavada en los labios que tanto expresaban, sobre todo cuando se los mordía, si lo hacía quería decir que estaba nerviosa. Y ahora se los estaba mordiendo, pero él se cuestionaba quién de los dos estaba más nervioso en aquel momento.

Sonrió con amargura, sabía todo de ella y la conocía mejor que nadie, ¿es que no se merecía su amor?

Pasó las manos por las cicatrices que tenía en las mejillas desde niño, se talló los ojos, tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó al lado de ella en la cama. Frente a frente ella tendría que mirarle a los ojos aunque eso le dificultara el poder expresarse. Los recuerdos y las sensaciones de aquella época empezaron a ordenarse en su memoria, sintiendo un sabor agrio en la boca ante la amargura del pasado.

― Cortaste con Kabuto cuatro días antes de que todo sucediera ― soltó después de unos minutos de reflexión en los que ella había aprovechado para acomodarse y taparse con la sábana avergonzada porque Naruto viera las pocas marcas que aún no había podido eliminar de su cuerpo.

Aunque intentó mantener el contacto visual no veía los hermosos ojos de Hinata, delante de él se agolpaban las escenas de un pasado que lo superaba. Tuvo que colocarse boca arriba para poder concentrarse ya que Hinata anteriormente había aprovechado para quitarse la bata y la sábana se pegaba a su esbelta figura como si no tuviera camisón.

― ¿Por qué? ― Cuestionó, dudando de su propia decisión.― Aguanté medio año, ¿por qué corté con él?

El hombre que estaba en frente de ella torció el labio, señal clara de que quería dejar escapar una mueca. La respuesta a esa pregunta le hacía hervir la sangre.

― Kabuto te presionaba para que te acostaras con él. Sin embargo, no era lo que tú querías así que siempre te negabas y él llegó a hacerte daño. A veces aparecías con marcas en las muñecas, moratones, nunca querías decirnos de dónde habían salido ― se pasó los dedos por el pelo.― Llegaste a un punto que no podías aguantar más, reuniste un poco de valor y decidiste acabar con la relación.

― Imagino que no se lo tomó nada bien ― comentó con ironía pensando en lo que había sucedido y sintiendo dentro de ella un deje de familiaridad a medida que su mejor amigo hablaba, producido quizás por el hecho de que los sucesos ya no le parecían tan desconocidos, por primera vez en tres años se sentía relacionada con aquella noche.

― Tuviste que cambiar el número de tu móvil porque no dejabas de recibir llamadas y dejaba en tu correo mensajes amenazadores. Escuchaste el primero, los demás los escuché yo ― contestó al comentario de ella mientras se volvía para mirarla.― La noche que lo dejaste vino a verme borracho y completamente colgado ― estaba seguro de que se le había escapado una mueca de asco.― Dijo todo tipo de estupideces y se fue. Entre esas tonterías insinuó que eras una zorra y que te arruinaría la vida, que tú te merecías todo el mal ― hizo una pausa.― Que si no eras de él no serías de nadie.

Aquellas últimas palabras consiguieron que un escalofrío de miedo la recorriera desde el nacimiento de la espalda hasta el cuello. Pero no debía tener miedo. Ya no. Kabuto ya no estaba en el mismo mundo que ella y, aunque sonara cruel, se alegraba por ello.

― No te dije nada de esa visita porque estabas atemorizada, tenías un miedo irracional y no entendías por qué. Me he arrepentido durante mucho tiempo por no haberte alertado sobre ello ― alargó la mano y acarició la suave y sonrojada mejilla de ella, producto de la fiebre.― Yo no me tomé sus palabras en serio, sabía que Kabuto era capaz de muchas cosas, pero nunca lo creí capaz de lo que hizo. Por supuesto, ese fue mi primer error.

― ¿Y por qué…? ― las últimas palabras quedaron en su garganta, enredadas en aquel nudo ¿por qué tenía ganas de llorar?

― Porque se enteró de que tú te entregaste a mí de la manera que nunca quisiste hacerlo con él.

Ahora el silencio sí fue incómodo porque una cosa era saberlo y otra escucharlo en boca de su amor de toda la vida.

― ¿Cómo lo averiguó? ― se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo su cara enrojecer y las mejillas calientes

Ya no era producto de la fiebre, era producto del hecho de pensar que había hecho el amor con él, su deseo más oculto.

Naruto se vio acosado por todos los recuerdos de aquella noche y los de la mañana siguiente, recordaba cada centímetro de la piel de Hinata y cada pedazo que había mordisqueado y lamido como si su vida dependiera de saborearla en aquel momento.

― Pues… ― carraspeó avergonzado.― Resulta que cuando fue a buscarte Sakura le dijo que no estabas en casa y que habías venido a hacerme una visita ― ahora entendía por qué Sakura siempre se había sentido culpable ante lo sucedido.― Y cuando te encontró tú tenías un… ― sus dedos acariciaron en círculo una parte del cuello de Hinata.

― Me dejaste una marca...

Tampoco es que fuera muy difícil por la palidez de su piel.

Si Hinata se sonrojaba más explotaría, estaba segura de que aquello no debía ser muy sano, ya empezaba a cuestionarse si aún tenía fiebre o era cosa de los pequeños recuerdos que llegaban a su mente con cada palabra de Naruto. Pensaba que había perdido su timidez durante los últimos años, que había conseguido hacerse más fuerte por culpa de lo que tuvo que pasar. Sin embargo, allí, al lado de Naruto, se dio cuenta de que él siempre había sido capaz de sacar su lado más inocente, de revivir a la muchacha llena de sueños que en su día fue.

Naruto sentía que el deseo empezaba a nacer en su estómago y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, la excitación alteró cada uno de sus músculos y tuvo que concentrarse para no apoderarse de los apetecibles labios de Hinata.

― Esa noche te reclamé mía, Hinata. Reclamé lo que durante tantos años había amado y lo que me fue arrebatado por un imbécil que nunca te supo valorar ― con cada palabra Hinata notó el deseo que bullía dentro de él y se sintió contagiada, mentalmente mandaba callar a sus hormonas dormidas que reclamaban algo de atención de aquel escultural cuerpo masculino.

― ¿Tú me… a-amabas?

El rubio guardó silencio recapacitando y asimilando el hecho de que ya no había vueltas atrás, esa noche o se acabaría todo o empezaría algo nuevo.

― Me enamoré de ti en el instante en el que me dijiste: "Encantada de conocerte, Naruto" ― Hinata sintió que la emoción crecía en su pecho al recordar aquel día, le picaban los ojos y notaba que se estaban humedeciendo en contra de su voluntad.― Pero tardé demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta, y cuando lo hice ya te había perdido ― una sonrisa torcida que reflejaba absolutamente toda la tristeza de su corazón se dibujó lentamente en sus labios.

Le comenzó a faltar el aire cuando una bomba de recuerdos se descargó en su mente y ante la vertiginosa sucesión de imágenes no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Su pecho se hinchó de dolor ante la realidad: las imágenes de la apasionante y satisfactoria noche que había pasado con Naruto y las imágenes de la peor noche de su vida, pocos días después. En su interior había tal choque de sentimientos contrariados que se obligó a cerrar los ojos, se sentía mareada.

Cuando su mente y su corazón asimilaron las palabras dichas por Naruto después de todos aquellos recuerdos Hinata sintió que su corazón se calmaba después de la leve crisis de ansiedad para dar saltos de alegría en su pecho. ¿Cuánto había esperado para oír aquellas palabras? ¡Casi toda una vida!

Pero una nueva punzada se sumó a lo demás, celos.

― Pero tú comenzaste a salir con Sishui― los celos y el enfado que le causaban esos recuerdos se vio translucido en sus ojos, Naruto vio el fuego en ellos y sonrió nervioso.

― ¿Y qué se supone que tenía que hacer, Hina? ― se acercó más a ella, hasta que sintió su aliento mezclarse con el propio.― No soportaba verte con Kabuto, era superior a mis fuerzas.― Hinata recordó con una pequeña sonrisa las veces que Naruto había actuado como un amante celoso durante aquellos seis meses.― ¿Te haces una idea de cómo me sentía cada vez que te besaba? Quería matarlo, quería matar a uno de mis mejores amigos por probar los labios que durante tanto tiempo yo había deseado. ¿Y cuando te abrazaba? Las ganas de arrancarte de sus brazos y partíselos eran enfermizas porque yo lo sabía, sabía el daño que te hacía. Eras una obsesión, Hinata, no soportaba verte cerca de él.

Pasó la mano por detrás del cuello de ella y le acarició la nuca, notó con satisfacción cómo cada parte de su piel se erizaba ante el placer.

― Yo sabía lo que necesitabas, sabía cómo querías que te trataran. Lo sabía todo de ti, Hina, hasta podía imaginarme cómo querías que te hiciera el amor. ¿Sabes cuántas veces soñé con eso? Creo que perdí la cuenta a las pocas semanas de conocerte ― dentro de ella la emoción seguía creciendo y el dolor del pasado fue suplantado por la alegría del presente.― Te amaba, y te he amado todos estos años, Hinata. Incluso cuando casi entraste en depresión; incluso cuando creíste que nunca más podrías amar a nadie yo confié en ti; cuando decías que nadie te amaría ni te desearía porque tu cuerpo estaba manchado yo te amé y te deseé como nunca; incluso cuando pensabas que no podrías querer a tu hijo yo sabía que desde el instante en el que lo tuvieras en tus brazos lo amarías más que a nadie. Y deseé ser yo quien estuviera contigo cuando criaras a Sora, deseé ser yo quien te demostrara lo hermosa que eras y deseé ser yo quien te hiciera el amor hasta demostrarte con cada caricia y con cada embestida que te amaba como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro y él las secaba con el pulgar de la mano herida, con un extremo cariño que Hinata sentía hasta el interior de sus entrañas.

― No llores, pequeña Hinata ― el hecho de la llamara así provocó que los sollozos se incrementaran y las lágrimas salieran más abundantes, él siempre la llamaba así después de conocerse y cuando empezó a salir con Kabuto dejó de hacerlo, pero cuando tuvo que consolarla después de la violación Naruto la había llamado de todas las maneras cariñosas posibles habidas y por haber.

Él se asustó ante el aumento del llanto.

― No son lágrimas de tristeza ― le golpeó el pecho con un puño, y vio en él una sonrisa zorruna ante el golpe que casi no había sentido.

― ¿Entonces de qué son? ― apartó la sábana que la cubría y agarró posesivamente la cintura de ella, pegándola con un poco de fuerza, pero sin perder la delicadeza a su pelvis.

Satisfecho oyó cómo en medio de las lágrimas Hinata soltaba un gemido. Él no había olvidado cómo le gustaba a ella sentirse sometida debajo de él.

Hinata subió los ojos hasta los de él y, entre las lágrimas que le dificultaban la visión, vio en las azules iris un enorme deseo que la hizo temblar. Si tan solo con verlo en sus ojos temblaba, ¿cómo sería que le hiciera el amor después de tres años de deseos reprimidos?

― Son de alegría ― respondió con voz ronca.

Naruto no la dejó reaccionar, pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca de ella y ayudándose de la que descansaba en su cintura la empujó hacia arriba, quedando a la misma altura y a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

― ¿Y de alegría por qué? ― preguntó, aliento contra aliento, provocando que ella casi no pudiera pensar.

― No te lo diré ― lo retó, entonces Naruto tomó posesión de sus labios de una manera increíblemente apasionada.

Hinata notó como su corazón se encogía de gozo y el placer se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndole desear que Naruto la poseyera en aquel mismo instante y más aún cuando las traviesas manos masculinas acariciaron su cintura y fueron subiendo hasta tomar posesión de sus pechos, ella gimió dentro del beso contra la lengua de él.

― Diantres, N-Naruto… ― murmuró, cuando él abandonó su boca y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, segura de que dejaría marca.

― ¿Qué pasa, hermosa? ― Él se estremeció de arriba abajo cuando Hinata le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y su erección aumentó más si es que podía, la sentía tan dura contra el pantalón que le empezaba a hacer daño.

― Tú eres lo que me pasa. Naruto, ha-hazme el amor ― le suplicó.

Él se separó y dejó caer su cabeza hasta chocar las dos frentes, soltó un suspiro resignado y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

― No hay nada que me apetezca más, Hina, pero habrá que dejarlo para otro momento.

La desilusión se instaló en los ojos de ella que al momento se sintió avergonzada por su atrevimiento.

― Aún tienes fiebre ― depositó un beso en su frente y Hinata hizo un mohín.― Será mejor que descanses lo que queda de noche y te prometo que mañana… ― en sus ojos volvió a brillar el deseo.― Mañana terminaremos con lo que hemos empezado.

― T-te odio, Naruto ― susurró, respirando agitada.

― Lo sé ― respondió travieso llegando hasta la puerta.― Aún tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, descansa.

Hinata se incorporó en la cama mientras lo veía irse y cuando su cabeza se despejó lo suficiente sintió ganas de golpearla contra la pared: no le había contado lo de Sora. Nerviosa se mordió el labio mientras se levantaba con cuidado para darse una ducha reparadora, el domingo iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Tengo algo de miedo por los posibles comentarios... sean benevolentes conmigo, please, ¿si?

Aquí está el capítulo "decisivo" con toda la historia que muchos de ustedes ya sospechaban, pero no es el final ni mucho menos, aún quedan algunos capítulos y habrá mucho +18 en ellos. Advertidos quedan, mis queridos lectores.

De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	11. Chapter 11

¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al final estoy aquí antes de lo previsto porque APROBÉ EL EXAMEN HABLADO DE INGLÉS y estoy tan contenta que me ha dado para terminar el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Sí, penúltimo.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios y por los ánimos que me dieron para mis exámenes, son muy amables.

Espero que disfruten de este capítulo como de los anteriores.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Un muro lleno de sinceros deseos.**

Sasuke masculló una maldición cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar de manera estridente y más aún cuando vio el nombre de su mejor amigo en la pantalla. Suspiró. Se revolvió los oscuros cabellos y contestó con un gruñido.

― _Buenos días, Sasuke, yo también me alegro de hablar contigo._

― ¿Qué pasa, dobe? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

― _Las diez de la mañana._

― Es domingo. ¿No podías esperar unas cuantas horas más? – masculló molesto levantándose para ir a otro cuarto y no despertar a su esposa, terminó en la cocina.- Ni los niños madrugan tanto.

― _Bueno, pensé que quizás te interesaría saber que tu querida protegida ya recordó todo. Que pases un buen día, teme._

Y colgó. El muy bastardo le colgó sin darle tiempo a responder.

Parpadeó mientras se aseguraba de que había entendido bien las palabras de Naruto, que no las estaba malinterpretando, que todo estaba en orden. Contuvo un suspiro, ¿debía suponer que a pesar de todo Hinata estaba bien? Sí, el dobe le habría informado de no ser así porque Sasuke era perfectamente capaz de matarlo y Naruto lo sabía.

Miró a su alrededor. Bueno, hora de preparar un desayuno al estilo Uchiha. Se acercó a la nevera. ¿Dónde guardaba Sakura los tomates?

La fiebre ya había disminuido y tenía considerablemente mejor aspecto. Peinaba con suavidad su cabello cuando tocaron levemente en la puerta, Hinata acudió a abrir sin ponerse la bata y se encontró con Naruto, que la miró de arriba abajo.

Él notó cómo cada una de sus hormonas masculinas reaccionaban ante la visión que estaba delante de él, estaba aún vestida con el camisón que él le había puesto la noche anterior y con el cabello suelto tal y como le gustaba a él, aquel hermoso cabello negro acariciando la pálida piel de sus hombros. Entonces, al seguir bajando la vista y ver los redondos y firmes pechos debajo del encaje violeta del camisón, la excitación nació en su estómago y sus manos se ciñeron solas a la hermosa cintura atrapando a la vez los deliciosos labios con los suyos en un beso devorador.

Hinata lo recibió no sin cierta sorpresa. No había olvidado lo sucedido la noche anterior y había estado vivo en cada uno de sus sueños eróticos donde Naruto le hacía gritar su nombre mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, intensificando las embestidas acorde la pasión entre ellos aumentaba, pero eso él jamás lo sabría; podría morir de vergüenza. La excitación del recuerdo permaneció latente en cada parte de su cuerpo, extendiéndose y arrastrándola a sentir con cada célula de su ser el placer que Naruto le transmitía con aquel beso.

Cerró dando un portazo con la pierna y la empujó hasta que la joven tocó la pared del cuarto. Hinata se estremeció ante el frío contacto y su garganta dejó escapar un gemido. Las manos de Naruto acariciaban sus pechos y sus pezones ya habían reaccionado endureciéndose e invitando a Naruto a que disfrutara de ellos. Haciendo uso de sus brazos colocados alrededor del cuello de Naruto, la joven enlazó las piernas a la cintura del joven sintiendo la dura erección contra la leve tela de su ropa interior. Estremecimientos de placer la recorrían continuamente de arriba abajo mientras Naruto empezaba a mordisquear su cuello, en su sexo las ganas de que Naruto la penetrara aumentaban con cada movimiento de cintura de él haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran.

― Buenos días, Naruto, veo que has dormido bien ― dijo en un hilo de voz cuando él le permitió hablar.

― Me he pasado toda la noche soñando contigo, Hina, con lo que te haría después de quitarte este sensual camisón que yo mismo te puse anoche ― con fuerza, las manos de Naruto la recorrieron desde los hombros hasta la cintura, haciéndola gemir de placer.

― Espero que esta vez lo termines ― una mano traviesa se coló por debajo del camisón y acarició su vagina por encima de la tela de su braguita de encaje, tuvo que morder a Naruto en el cuello para que no se le escapara el grito de placer que subía por su garganta.

Él soltó un gruñido de frustración, sintiendo en su pecho los salvajes deseos de arrancarle la ropa interior, el camisón y penetrarla allí mismo. Había esperado tres años para volver a poseerla, se merecía un premio por aguantar tanto.

Pero unos leves toques en la puerta hicieron que se pararan en seco, tan solo escuchando sus fuertes respiraciones.

― ¿Si? ― La voz de Hinata se escuchó extraña, y Naruto no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción que eso le causaba.

― Querida, el desayuno ya está listo.

― De acuerdo, Kushina, bajo enseguida ― Naruto volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso arrebatador cuando la voz de la señora Uzumaki se oyó de nuevo.

― Ah, si no te importa ve a buscar a Naruto a los establos, por favor. Minato salió desde esta mañana en busca de no sé qué cosa para hacer un pastel. En domingo. Solo a él se le puede ocurrir...

― Tranquila, no hay problema ― cuando Naruto introdujo un dedo dentro de ella Hinata se vio obligada a ahogar de nuevo un fuerte gemido contra la morena piel del rubio.

― Parece que tampoco podremos terminar esta vez ― susurró, contra la piel de su cuello.

― Naruto, ¿eso que noto en tu voz es diversión? ― lo acusó, mordiéndolo con fuerza segura de que le dejaría una marca, tal y como él se las había dejado ya.

― Eres mala ― le arrebató otro beso apasionado y la dejó sobre la cama, besando la curva de sus pechos sabiendo que el deseo dentro de Hinata aumentaba con cada caricia de él, sintió pena al tener que dejar aquellos hermosos pezones que reclamaban su atención.

― Mejor no te digo lo que eres tú ― le espetó, cubriéndose con la almohada y haciendo un mohín.

― Vístete cómoda porque hoy te llevo a caballo a visitar el Muro de Julieta ― eso era lo que había ido a decirle aquella mañana cuando tocó en su puerta para encontrársela de aquella manera tan sexy.

Al terminar de comunicarle sus planes para aquel día notó el hermoso brillo de alegría que se dibujaba en los ojos perla de Hinata.

― Estaré lista y cómoda en menos de lo que canta un gallo ― lo atrajo cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa y posó con suavidad los labios sobre los de él, para luego sin el menor aviso introducir su lengua dentro de la boca masculina y provocarle espasmos de placer.

― Hinata, esta me la pienso cobrar.

― Me encantará ser castigada ― le contestó, antes de que abandonara la habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, ahora tendría que darse otra ducha fría.

Estaba untando mayonesa con atún en un sándwich cuando la sintió bajar por las escaleras, subió la vista y se encontró con una hermosa mujer vestida al más puro estilo italiano: con pantalones vaqueros que se pegaban a su cuerpo resaltando la hermosa curva de su trasero, traía una blusa azul que marcaba sus pechos y una bufanda que tapaba el cuello donde él había dejado marcas, se abrigaba con una simple chaqueta marrón y unas botas que le llevaban hasta las rodillas. Aquello sí era una mujer y lo demás tontería.

― Te he estado buscando por todas partes – le tiró un rollo de servilleta a la cara.― ¡Me has hecho ir hasta los establos!

Entonces Naruto entendió lo que sucedía, Hinata estaba fingiendo por su madre. Tuvo que contener una zorruna sonrisa, ella era muy buena actriz.

― Veo que estás mejor, querida, aquí tienes tu chocolate caliente.

― ¡Gracias, Kushina! ― se sentó enseguida enfrente de él, con un brillo especial en los ojos al observar el chocolate que la hermosa mujer de cabellos pelirrojos tantas veces le había preparado.

― ¿Ya no tienes fiebre? ― le colocó la mano en la frente y sonrió al notarla fresca.― Parece que no. Estás fresquita, tanto como el tiempo que de repente se ha puesto.

― ¿Hace frío? ― preguntó sorprendida, ¿frío en aquella época del año? ¿En Italia?

― Un poco, aunque el cielo está despejado... seguramente al mediodía empezará el calor.

― Es bueno saberlo ― la joven engulló con una enorme sonrisa una galleta.

Después del desayuno y de ver a Karin y a Suigetsu que se habían levantado más tarde que el resto, Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron a los establos donde estaban los caballos y las yeguas de la familia Uzumaki.

― Vaya, ¿son los mismos de hace tres años? ― observó con melancolía a todos los bellos especímenes que llenaban las cuadras: tenían cinco hermosos caballos y tres preciosas yeguas.

Hinata buscó entre los caballos a uno en particular, un caballo tan hermoso que le robaba el aliento, era el más claro ejemplo de la rebeldía: Dark Storm, un ejemplar negro de crines y cola blancas.

― Darky ― murmuró cuando lo encontró, el caballo se dio la vuelta como si la hubiese entendido y ella sintió emoción al ver que el animal la recordaba.

― Lleva tres años sin salir a cabalgar. No ha querido que nadie lo montase.

― ¿Por qué?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y le cedió la silla y las riendas. Hinata se preguntaba si habría olvidado cómo ensillar un caballo y lo más importante, cómo montar.

Sin embargo, al cabo de una hora ya estaban recorriendo las hermosas calles de Verona. Hinata estaba maravillada, observando cada calle por la que pasaban y deteniéndose en cada hermoso lugar, haciendo que Naruto se enfadara con ella porque no era la primera vez que hacían aquel recorrido. Hasta que llegaron al Muro de Julieta.

Hinata sintió que la calidez de los recuerdos la embargaban. Había acudido allí cuando tenía 20 años, y por supuesto le había dejado una carta a Julieta rogando que su deseo fuera cumplido, el deseo de que su amor fuera correspondido.

Miró todas las notas que habían colocado a lo largo de los años. Miles y miles de chicas acudían allí por lo mismo que acudió ella en su día, por muchos años que pasaran el Muro de Julieta seguía teniendo la misma fama.

Se bajó del negro semental y observó ensimismada el muro. Debía estar por allí. Si no recordaba mal…

Se colocó en el extremo izquierdo del muro, al lado de la estatua con el pecho descubierto de Julieta, caminó cinco pasos y desde su altura contó seis ladrillos hasta que llegó al séptimo. Lo tocó un poco y sintió que se movía.

Naruto tan solo podía observarla sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

― ¡La encontré! ― exclamó, sorprendida.- No me puedo creer que siga aquí...

Él vio cómo la joven retiraba un ladrillo y, del interior del hueco, sacaba una carta envuelta en plástico.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― bajó de su caballo y los ató a ambos al único árbol del lugar, para luego acercarse a Hinata y sentarse junto a ella en el banco enfrente del muro.

― Es la carta que escribí la última vez que estuve aquí. Era un deseo silencioso para Julieta ― la emoción de su voz fue perfectamente visible para Naruto, quien pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la abrazó.

― ¿Puedes leérmela? ― pidió, descansando su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro femenino.

― ¡Ni hablar! ― exclamó, protegiendo la carta contra su pecho.

Él besó tiernamente su cuello, deteniéndose en jugar con su oreja, cuando la sintió suspirar de placer, volvió a pedírselo.

― ¿Por favor?

¿Quién podría negarse al ruego de Naruto Uzumaki?

Ella soltó un suspiro resignado y dirigió la vista hasta el desgastado papel.

― _Julieta, Julieta, ¡a pesar de tu trágico final qué afortunada fuiste! Siempre amada por el hombre que hacía latir tu corazón hasta el fin de vuestros días. Hoy, aquí, en Verona, te envidio. Lo he amado por mucho tiempo, años ya desde la primera vez que lo vi. Me sucedió como a ti y a Romeo, una ligera atracción a primera vista que se ha ido reforzando con el paso del tiempo hasta convertirse en un tortuoso sentimiento que me atenaza el corazón con una fuerza asfixiante: el amor. Sin embargo, Julieta, a la vez le odio con toda mi alma. Sí, lo sé_ ― sintió el cuerpo de Naruto tensarse al oír sus palabras, notando también como su respiración se aceleraba un poco.― _Lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero lo odio con toda mi alma. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás. Porque él es el responsable de mi estado de ánimo: gracias a él he conocido la alegría, la adrenalina, la calidez, los celos, el temor, la esperanza, el amor… Pero me siento desdichada, Julieta, tremendamente desdichada y cansada. Han sucedido tantas cosas... ¿es que no merezco un pequeño ápice de felicidad? ¿Por qué no puede él amarme como lo amo yo a él? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de mis miradas furtivas, de mis sonrisas, de mis sonrojos? Todo por él, siempre… Todo es siempre por él. Por el hombre que siempre he pensado que sería el ideal para mí, pero parece que es demasiado pedir… ¡Mi Romeo huye de mí! Mañana vuelvo a casa y todo comenzará otra vez. Tengo miedo, Julieta, muchísimo pues la sensación de que algo terrible pasará no me abandona. Debo irme, deséame suerte. Con cariño, Hinata._

Cuando terminó de leer, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y la emoción oprimía su garganta.

Naruto no había dicho nada, sino que descansaba aún sobre su hombro.

El silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo.

― ¿Naruto? ― lo llamó, sintiendo que la impaciencia crecía en su interior.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza de su hombro y con su mano derecha le hizo girar la suya para capturar sus labios en un beso urgente que consiguió despertar la excitación que ella se había esforzado por mantener dormida.

― Fui tan estúpido... ― murmuró contra la sabrosa y dulce piel de sus labios.― ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esta carta? ― le preguntó, quitándosela de las manos.

― La escribí con 20 años ― respondió, aun intentando que su mente se situara en aquel lugar.

― ¿Cómo te sentías por aquella época? ― preguntó, acariciando con dulzura el cabello de ella.

― Completamente desdichada, mis padres acababan de fallecer y el dolor era terrible… ― cerró los ojos, ante la pena que aún le provocaba aquel recuerdo.― Además, lo que sentía hacia ti me quitaba las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban ― bajó la vista, sin poder mantener la mirada de Naruto.― Estaba muriendo, lentamente, sin remedio… Y no encontraba ninguna probabilidad de salvarme ― una amarga sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.― Cuando comenzaste a salir con Sishui mi mundo se derrumbó, cuando me hiciste el amor volví a elevarme hasta el cielo, pero la violación de Kabuto volvió a sumirme en un eterno letargo.

― Lo superaste.

― Sí. Gracias a ti, a Sasuke, a Sakura, a tu familia… ― la sonrisa se tornó entonces tierna.

― Y a los pocos meses…

― Nació Sora ― terminó ella por él, se removió un poco incómoda en los brazos de él.― Tenemos que hablar sobre Sora.

Él hizo que ella diera la vuelta, que se sentara sobre su regazo para que sus miradas quedaran frente a frente.

― ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? ― preguntó, con la preocupación pintando cada nota de su voz.

― No, no ― se apresuró a negar.― Sora se encuentra perfectamente ― le aseguró, él soltó un suspiro de alivio.

― ¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa? ― volvió a preguntar, cada vez más intrigado.

Hinata se mordió el labio varias veces mientras entrelazaba nerviosa sus manos, él la sostenía por las caderas así que le era completamente imposible separarse de él para disminuir sus nervios.

Al ver que ella no respondía, se impacientó.

― Hinata, por favor, dime qué demonios sucede.

― Verás... – tomó aire.- ¿Te asustaría mucho tener de repente un hijo?

Aquella pregunta tardó bastante en penetrar en su mente y en ser analizada por la lógica de su cabeza. ¿Un hijo?

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― se sintió mareado ante la tormenta de dudas que parecían arremeter contra su cordura sin ninguna clase de compasión.

Hinata tomó aire de nuevo a la misma vez que Naruto lo expulsaba.

― La razón por la que aquella vez fui a pedirles a Nonô y a Kai una foto de Kabuto con tres años, fue porque… ― tragó saliva.― Porque Sora no me recordaba a él y quería ver si tenían alguna clase de parecido.

Entonces, la luz se fue haciendo en la mente de Naruto, recordaba su enfado al ver aquella foto sobre el escritorio de ella y recordaba lo que Hinata le había dicho acerca de las dudas que tenía sobre su hijo.

― ¿Y bien? ― la incitó a continuar.

― Nunca he visto a dos personas más distintas, Naruto ― contestó, casi con angustia.

Él saboreó las próximas palabras de ella antes siquiera de que las hubiera pronunciado, ¿podría ser verdad? Aquello que durante tanto tiempo había deseado…

― ¿Y dónde entro yo ahí, Hina?

Ella arqueó una ceja, ¿se estaba burlando de ella? A esas alturas debía imaginarse perfectamente lo que quería decirle.

― Pues que Sora se parece, inequívocamente, a ti ― soltó por fin, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.― Hasta en el blanco de los ojos mi hijo se parece más a ti que a su supuesto padre.

La alegría dio un salto en su pecho e hizo latir con fuerza su corazón.

Un hijo, realmente tenía un hijo.

Y no un hijo cualquiera, sino un hijo con la mujer que más amaba.

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura, Hina? ― preguntó de nuevo, sintiendo el martillear del corazón de ella sincronizado con el propio.

― Le pedí a Sakura que hiciera unas pruebas de ADN ― los cabos sueltos, de repente, fueron atados en la mente del Uzumaki.― Aunque aún no he recibido los resultados ― murmuró con cierto pesar, dejando caer los hombros.

― Si te soy sincero ― ella subió los ojos hasta los de él al sentirlo hablar.― Siempre he pensado que Sora era hijo mío ― una dulce sonrisa surcó su rostro y ella no pudo más que abrazarlo.

― Pero, ¿y si sale negativo? ― estrujó la tela del abrigo de él entre sus pequeños dedos.

― Lo seguiré queriendo como a un hijo, Hinata ― soltó un suspiro, besó su cabeza.― Ya te lo he dicho, Hina, te amo – le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.― Y si en estos tres años que he visto lo peor de ti nada me ha hecho alejarme… ¿qué podría hacer que dejara de amarte? Te he amado casi toda mi vida, Hinata Hyuga.

Pequeñas gotas de agua salada salieron de los ojos de Hinata y Naruto las limpió con pequeños besos.

― Sakura y Sasuke lo saben, ¿verdad?

― Lo sospechan tanto como lo he sospechado yo todos estos años, supongo ― respondió, ayudándola a montar en su caballo.

― ¿Y lo han guardado todos estos años? ― preguntó, incrédula ante la fortaleza de sus amigos.

Naruto se encogió levemente de hombros subiendo él también a su caballo.

― No sabíamos qué daño podía hacerte decirte algo así, teníamos que esperar a que dieras muestras de recordar algo tú misma ― ellos salieron del Muro de Julieta y se aventuraron por las calles de Verona.― Fue lo que nos aconsejaron los psicólogos.

― ¿Todos pedisteis consejo a psicólogos?

La sonrisa zorruna que le dedicó Naruto contestó por sí sola.

Se detuvo un momento para observar la entrada al Muro de Julieta y, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se despidió hasta la próxima vez.

― Oye, Naruto... – lo llamó, a punto de entrar de nuevo en los terrenos de su familia.

― ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

― ¿Fue culpa mía?

La pregunta lo desconcertó tanto que tuvo que detener a su caballo para ponerlo al lado de Dark Storm y poder mirar a Hinata a los ojos, sin saber de qué hablaba.

― Cuando te conocí eras un joven increíblemente hiperactivo, alegre, siempre tenías una sonrisa pintada en la cara y siempre les dabas ánimos a todos. Eras descuidado, desordenador, despreocupado... eras joven, vivías tu juventud.

El rubio comenzaba a entender por dónde iban los tiros de aquella extraña conversación.

― Después de lo que me pasó... – estrujó entre sus dedos las riendas.- Cambiaste drásticamente. Es cierto que siempre tratabas de hacerme reír, pero ya no había rastro de esa despreocupada característica juvenil, de esa impulsividad que...

― Hinata ― la llamó, para conseguir silenciar su atolondrado discurso.- Lo que pasó nos hizo cambiar a todos, incluso a mí. Tuve que madurar de golpe, eso es todo. Lo que te sucedió, lo que nos sucedió... nos transformó. Ninguno somos como en aquel entonces. Sakura, Sasuke, tú, yo... pero no considero que el cambio haya sido malo ni mucho menos porque yo he sido capaz de cuidar de ti y de Sora cuando antes no era capaz ni de cuidar de mí mismo. Deja de pensar en esas cosas, ¿vale, preciosa? – ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Venga, una carrera hasta los establos.

Sonrió agradecida. Habían ciertas cosas que nunca cambiarían.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy, ¿qué tal? Ya no hay tanto drama, ¿verdad?

Como dije antes este es el penúltimo capítulo, estamos a punto de finalizar esta pequeña historia.

Ojalá esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo que **AVISO: CONTENDRÁ LEMON COMPLETO**.

Ahora sí. Como siempre, muchas gracias por su atención.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!

Finalmente hemos llegado a este momento: el capítulo final, el final de esta historia.

Con sinceridad, y puesto que siempre me han animado a continuar, espero, con todo mi corazón, que estén satisfechos con el desenlace.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Perdidos en el recuerdo.**

Estaba sentada en el escritorio de la habitación, abrazada a sus rodillas y observando las múltiples cosas que cubrían el suelo y que debía guardar en la maleta de viaje.

No quería irse de Verona, pero en Atenas le esperaba su hijo y le acompañaba de vuelta el hombre que toda su vida había amado. Ya habría tiempo de volver.

Un leve toque en la puerta hizo que pegara un brinco en la silla y que estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Acalorada consiguió ponerse en pie, alisó el camisón que llevaba puesto y peinó su cabello mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió la imagen de Naruto con tan solo los ajustados vaqueros puestos, el cabello mojado y cayéndole encima de los ojos, además de la toalla que se encontraba sobre sus anchos hombros, le quitó el aliento.

― ¿Naruto? ― Le llamó, vacilante.― ¿Ocurre algo?

Pero esta vez fue callada con unos labios urgentes que se apoderaron de los suyos sin ningún tipo de compasión.

Ella se estremeció de placer ante el cálido contacto de los labios de Naruto con los suyos, sintiendo que su calor corporal aumentaba cuando él penetró en el interior de su boca con brusquedad sin tan siquiera pedir permiso.

Sus manos pasaron a la pequeña y delicada figura de ella para estrecharla contra sí y poder sentir los pechos de ella contra el suyo, asegurándose de que Hinata sintiera en el estómago la fuerza de su hombría.

En medio del ardiente beso, la garganta de la muchacha soltó un profundo gemido que le hizo perder el poco control que le quedaba, provocando de esta manera que la cogiera por las nalgas y la obligara a abrazarle la cintura con las piernas hasta que la apoyó contra la puerta sin darle tiempo a su pequeño cuerpo a que se acostumbrara a las bruscas caricias de sus grandes manos. Pero ella estaba muy excitada, y eso él lo sabía.

― Ocurre, preciosa, que por más duchas de agua fría que me dé no puedo callar las protestas de esto ― cogió una de las manos de Hinata que se apoyaba en su pecho y la llevó hasta su miembro, donde la joven pudo sentir la fuerza de su erección.― ¿Y sabes qué es lo que reclama? ― le preguntó, provocativo, mientras besaba los pechos de ella y los lamía con su lengua.

― Madre mía, Naruto… ― exclamó, ante el inmenso placer que le ocasionaba las acciones del hombre que la poseía.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo Naruto le quitó por completo el camisón, y tampoco de cuándo los vaqueros del rubio dejaron de ejercer su función de prenda de vestir para acabar de alfombra.

― Te reclama a ti, entera, por siempre ― respondió él mismo su propia pregunta, mientras restregaba su sexo contra el de ella, aumentando el deseo del anhelante cuerpo femenino.

Cuando Naruto le quitó las braguitas de dormir, se tensó en respuesta, él la miró al notarlo. Los ojos de ella luchaban por mirarle y no cerrarse ante las sensaciones que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo.

― Naruto, hace mucho tiempo que… que no… ― él la calló con un beso, ella gimió cuando él introdujo con cuidado un dedo dentro de su vagina y comenzó a masturbarla.― Ahh… ¡N-Naruto! ― gritó su nombre cuando el joven comenzó a masturbarla con dos dedos.

― ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? ― le susurró al oído, un leve ronroneo que la hizo convulsionarse de placer.

― Yo… yo… hace mucho tiempo que… ― se vio obligada a morder el cuello de Naruto para ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.― ¡Dios mío! ¡Naruto!

Hinata gritó su nombre cuando la sacudió el orgasmo, y él no pudo evitar el sentimiento de pura satisfacción y orgullo que rugió en su interior mientras luchaba por contenerse.

A pesar de no haber acabado la frase, podía hacerse una idea de lo que su joven amante quería decirle: llevaba tres años sin sexo y la última experiencia parecida había sido…

En un arranque de ira presionó su pelvis contra la de Hinata, haciéndola gemir mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo.

― ¿Estás preparada, amor mío? ― preguntó, sintiendo que la necesidad de penetrarla comenzaba a ahogarle.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que Naruto colocaba la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de su feminidad completamente mojada y, al principio con delicadeza y luego de un tirón, se introdujo en su interior.

Hinata soltó el aire que sus pulmones mantenían prisionero, le había dolido al principio, pero ahora no era capaz de describir la cantidad de sensaciones que experimentaba su vagina al sentirse llena. No recordaba, después de tantos años, el placer de sentir el miembro de Naruto llenándola.

Naruto soltó un gruñido de placer al sentir las cálidas paredes del interior de Hinata cerrándose y abriéndose continuamente en torno a él, acostumbrándose a su tamaño. Sus manos presionaron con fuerza la pequeña y sensual cadera comenzando a penetrarla lentamente, poco a poco…

― Hina… ― rugió.

Ella se movía al mismo ritmo que él, agarrándose como podía a su cuello y apoyándose contra la puerta mientras él la sometía a fuertes embestidas una vez que hubo perdido la capacidad de medir su fuerza.

― Bésame, Naruto ― le pidió entre jadeos.

Su petición quedó interrumpida en el instante en el que Naruto cubrió sus rosados labios con los propios.

Y, con aquel simple roce de labios, fue como si alguien hubiera tirado de la cadena y su autocontrol se hubiera ido completamente a pique.

Se retiró del interior de la joven, tan solo para embestirla con más fuerza y llegar más profundo, una y otra vez, repetidamente, esforzándose por sentirla al cien por cien. Rincón por rincón, saboreándola, dejándole su olor, su marca, su sabor.

Esa mujer era suya, siempre lo había sido.

El beso se tornó violento y apasionado a medida que sus lenguas decidían que no querían perder aquella pequeña guerra particular a la vez que él presionaba con fuerza las nalgas de Hinata y la hacía cabalgar sobre él.

El aumento de los gemidos que ella trataba de controlar y las uñas clavándose en su ancha espalda, le indicaron que Hinata estaba muy cerca del orgasmo por lo que aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas consiguiendo que ella temblara entre sus brazos y se convulsionara violentamente ante la llegada de un segundo orgasmo que le dejaría exhausta, la presión de las paredes interiores de la joven le arrancó un profundo gemido y consiguieron que él también alcanzara la cumbre del placer, vertiendo su esencia dentro de ella.

Se quedó quieto dentro de ella, agarrándola por el generoso trasero y respirando violentamente contra la piel sudada de la joven. Caminó un poco hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre la cama con ella sentada sobre su regazo, con su miembro aún dentro de ella.

Hinata cogió aire varias veces mientras trataba de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, se recogió el cabello con ambas manos y observó el rostro de Naruto mientras sentía en su vagina el sexo masculino latir vertiendo semen en su interior.

― ¿Te has estado conteniendo mucho? ― le preguntó, acariciando la sudada mejilla.

Él lamió sus dedos sin compasión, consiguiendo calentarla de nuevo.

― No tienes idea de cuánto.

Entonces, Hinata dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al sentir como el miembro de Naruto volvía a ponerse erecto en su interior, notando a su vez su dureza y su longitud.

― Va a ser una noche muy larga, ¿verdad? ― le preguntó, mientras era recostada por él sobre la cama.

― Pedí el vuelo para la tarde.

Y, con eso, firmaron un contrato cuya cápsula especial era hacer el amor hasta que el cuerpo aguantase.

Naruto miraba el techo con Hinata dormida en sus brazos, respiraba tranquila y aún se podía adivinar en su cuerpo el calor de la experiencia. No pudo evitar sonreír, habían hecho el amor varias veces aquella noche. Esperaba, sinceramente, que la joven fuera capaz de caminar por la mañana.

Mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Hinata oyó la vibración del móvil en la mesa de noche, le echó un vistazo y vio que quien llamaba era Sakura. Por un instante no supo qué hacer, pero se decidió por contestar.

― ¿Diga? ― Su voz sonó ronca.

― _¿Hina?_ ― Respondió la voz de la mejor amiga de Hinata al otro lado del teléfono completamente confundida.― _¿Qué te ha pasado en la voz? ¿Te has vuelto travesti sin que yo me enterara?_

― Muy graciosa, Sakura, pero tú sí que me has travestido a mí ― respondió divertido, aclarándose la voz.

― _¿Naruto? ¿Qué demonios haces tú con…?_ ― Se detuvo abruptamente.― _Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo _― decidió, arrancándole una risa.― _¿Está Hina por ahí? Sí, sé que sí, así que hazme el favor de pasármela._

― ¿Por qué me haces una pregunta y te respondes tú misma?

Movió con dulzura a Hinata para tratar de despertarla, la leve queja de ella le indicó que comenzaba a conseguirlo. Le besó la cabeza y le susurró al oído que Sakura estaba al otro lado del teléfono, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron del golpe y se incorporó con dificultad debido al cansancio.

― _Para ahorrar tiempo, ¿es que todavía no te has enterado que estamos en crisis?_

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando oyó al otro lado un pequeño forcejeo que terminó con la débil voz de Hinata llamándola.

― ¿Sakura? ― la llamó de nuevo, mientras Naruto le daba leve besos en el cuello.

― _Buenas noches, ¿dormilona o juerguista? ¿Con cuál te quedas?_ ― la sorna se adivinaba en sus palabras de tal manera que podía imaginarse la sonrojada cara de su amiga hasta la punta de sus negros cabellos.

― Muy graciosa, Sakura, ¿por qué me llamas a la… ― buscó con la mirada el reloj de la mesilla de noche hasta que lo encontró ―… una de la mañana?

― _Porque ya tengo los resultados de la prueba de ADN_ ― respondió, acusándola con el tono de voz por haberse olvidado de la tarea que le había mantenido ocupada todo el fin de semana.― _Porque, ¿recuerdas? Mientras tú has pasado un fin de semana de lujo en Verona, saltándote todas las leyes de la iglesia, yo he estado confinada en mi casa cuidando de dos pequeños diablos y contrastando ciertas muestras de sangre…_

Entonces, la luz se hizo en la adormilada mente de la menor quien dio un respingo en la cama y se sentó de un golpe.

― ¿Ya tienes los resultados? ― repitió, la ansiedad se adivinaba en su voz.

Naruto se había incorporado con ella, no pudiendo evitar mirarla. Ella, simplemente ella, tal y como había venido al mundo era completamente hermosa. Desnuda, con la sábana blanca pegándose a sus sensuales curvas y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana alumbrando sus encantos. Naruto no podía dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez cómo había hecho para soportar la incertidumbre aquellos tres años. Ahora, ella era suya y no podía siquiera imaginarse de nuevo sin ella.

― _Si te soy sincera pensaba torturarte hasta que llegaras mañana a Atenas. Sin embargo, veo que ni siquiera te acordabas…_

¿Aquello que había en la voz de su amiga era picardía?

Oh, sí que lo era, siempre lo era.

― Sakura, por favor, suéltalo de una vez ― le rogó.

Por un momento tan solo se oyó silencio a través del auricular y un leve toqueteo de papeles, hasta que un pequeño suspiro rompió con la tranquilidad.

― _Positivo, Hina._

Así, tal cual, ella no era capaz de asimilarlo.

― ¿Positivo? ― repitió.

El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco.

Si estuvieran frente a frente, Hinata hubiera podido ver la expresión divertida de su mejor amiga de la infancia que alzaba una ceja, incrédula ante la espesura de la mente de la menor.

― _Sí, Hina, Sora es hijo de Naruto. De nada y yo también te quiero_ ― dijo por último, completamente divertida.

Luego, y sin más, colgó.

Hinata dejó resbalar el móvil entre sus dedos hasta llegar a la suavidad de la cama.

Naruto entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de ella para llamar su atención con dulzura, cuando los ojos perlas se clavaron en los azules, Naruto percibió el brillo de las lágrimas que luchaban por no salir.

― Felicidades, Naruto, eres padre.

Y, por primera vez en muchos años, el corazón de ambos latió con calma.

Cuando colgó el teléfono Sakura sintió que la presión en su pecho se aliviaba después de tantos años, su mente se aligeraba y una sonrisa verdadera se coló por sus rosados labios.

Su marido la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Sakura le había pedido al turno del domingo que le enviaran los resultados inmediatamente por correo electrónico cuando estuvieran listos... aunque ninguno de los dos contó con que se molestarían en enviarlos tan tarde. Seguramente habría sido Ino.

- Sasuke.

- ¿Hm?

- Creo que debemos ir de compras – dijo, con una sonrisa, levantándose de la silla del despacho y yendo hasta el pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué? – alzó una ceja, ir de compras con aquella mujer era suicidio.

- Quizás pronto tengamos boda, ¿no crees?

En esos mismos instantes, un email con la nota positiva de un examen era depositado en la bandeja de entrada del correo de Hinata Hyuga.

**.Fin.**

* * *

¿Y bien, mis queridos, qué les ha parecido?

Por mi parte, quiero darles las gracias a todos porque no todo el mundo se toma el tiempo necesario para molestarse en leer una historia de principio a fin; muchas gracias por los mensajes y comentarios de ánimos y apoyos; muchas gracias siempre por sus buenas palabras; muchas gracias por molestarse en enviar reviews.

Para mí es un placer haber compartido mi primera historia "larga" de Naruto con ustedes.

Un abrazo muy fuerte.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


End file.
